Fallen Angel
by StarlitxIcexGoddess9074
Summary: Tohru was betrayed by her friends, by Akito's orders. After two years of planning revenge against them, she finally reappears and wasn't the same as before and gets her revenge. But she comes back for another reason as well. YukixTohru KaguraxKyo HaruxOC
1. Seeking Revenge

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**Authors Note: I don't doubt ppl will read what I'm saying. If you do, great! This is like, my fourth fic. But my first fic in Fruits Basket. I really don't like writing stories in the same kind of show. Enjoy! This just popped right out of my mind. It's kinda confusing, but bear with me! **

**Chapter 1 – Betrayal**

* * *

A girl with long light brown hair that reached to waist and with beautiful green emerald eyes was sitting against the tree, heavily panting. Her clothes were soaked and her clothes were dirty and slightly ripped. In front of her, was a beautiful lake, that was connected to a large river, and the tree shaded her from the sunlight. Her eyes immediately glared at the lake, which she was found a year ago, and remember what happened, her own friends betrayed her and nearly killed her. 

But a ghostly smile was plastered on her lips, "Boy, would I like to see them again," She said in a sweet but deadly tone. Her wrists were red and visible bruises were on her arm and legs. She just escaped from a place where she was found. Instead of them taking care of her, they tortured her for a year. She was later drifting to a different place and ended where she is now. She's now 17.

"What'll I do now?" Tohru asked herself as she stared up into the sky. "It's their entire fault that I'm like this," Tohru said, her voice full of venom. She was planning revenge ever since she was found. She remembered what clearly happened. Tohru was in deep thought and didn't see a person in front of her.

Tohru looked up and saw a girl, who looked the same age as herself. "You okay?" the girl asked. Tohru slightly nodded. "I guess you were beaten up from the looks of it. I'm Kiara Hakaru," Kiara introduced. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail with some hair locks fell to the side of her face.

"Tohru Honda. Just call me Tohru,"

"And call me Kiara," she said as she sat down next to her. "So, what happened?" Kiara asked, trying to be polite and not nosy. Tohru paused for a moment before talking.

**Flashback**

_16 year old Tohru was running as fast as she could. She was told by Shigure that the whole gang, excluding Uo and Hanajima, was waiting for her at the park, in the deep forest. When she saw the view of everybody, she apologized quickly while bowing, "S-sorry, for keeping you all," She looked up and saw the sad expression on everyone's face. She walked towards Kyo and Yuki, who were looking at a river, far from the group._

"_Kyo-kun? Yuki-kun?" They didn't answer. After a while, they finally faced her. Kyo quickly put Tohru's arms behind her and tied it tight with a rope and tied her legs together. She fell behind, but Yuki caught her and put sleeping and poison chemical in her mouth. _

_Everyone, except the boys were crying. Yuki walked over to the river with Tohru in his arms. Kisa and Momiji were crying and tried to stop Yuki, but Hiro and Haru held them back. They finally gave up and sank to the ground. Yuki looked at Tohru one more. Her eyes were drooping. He dropped her to the river, her body drifted onto the fast current and was soon gone. She only saw the faces of the everyone who was there before shutting her eyes. Her head hit a rock and soon blood was on the river. They saw blood on where Tohru was._

**End of Flashback**

Tohru never cried on telling the story. But Kiara looked like she was about to cry but held back the tears. It had been a year since that accident occurred. Kiara stood up and yelled, "Those jerks! And you were friends for so long! How can they do that!" Tohru didn't answer but look blankly at the lake. "I've got an idea, Tohru. Why don't you come back to my place and clean you up and fix your bruises?" Tohru nodded, but Kiara continued, "After that, why don't I fix you an outfit? I'm sure you want revenge on them. Let's 'visit' them with your new look and personality,"

Tohru smirked, she liked that idea and stood up, "That's a great idea! Let's go back to your place. I plan to gather information on them when we're there. So then I can plan everything," It was Kiara's time to smirk.

"Let's go and clean your bruises up," They left and entered a small town. Everyone was pretty friendly but some gave weird looks to Tohru, "Just mind them,"

**

* * *

Yuki's Dream **

_He was looking at his surroundings; it was the same place where he was when he dropped Tohru on to the river. He walked towards the river but stopped halfway and backed away. In front of him, was Tohru._

_She was standing on top of the river where she was dropped. Wrapped around her body was a white silk gown that covered her arms and body. Tohru was staring at him. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. He looked carefully at what she was saying, Why? She kept on repeating it but no words were found, just her mouth moving. Pink petals swirled around her and there was a strong wind. Tohru's hair flew everywhere and more petals surrounded her. _

_Yuki put his arms in front of him, but the wind pushed him back. He looked and saw that Tohru was crying now. There was a stronger wind that pushed him of the ground. He heard her voice once more, "Why?"_

**End of Yuki's Dream**

Yuki sat up in the middle of the night, panting heavily. Seat trickled down his face. He put a hand to his face. "What a nightmare," he muttered to himself. He remembered his dream. A flash back image of Tohru in his dream appeared in his mind and heard her voice again,

"_Why?"_

Yuki shook off the thoughts and lay back down. But for a reason, he couldn't sleep. His violet eyes stared at the ceiling. A thought entered his mind, _'Tohru,' _No one ever mentioned her name for a long time now. He remembered that he and Kyo got bad bruises of when Hanajima and Uo heard about that Tohru was missing.

**Flashback**

"_Yo! Prince Charming! Where's Tohru?" Uo asked coolly. She and Hanajima just arrived of when Tohru's blood scattered around the river. They walked towards the two and gave weird looks to Kisa and Momiji, who were crying. They saw blood in the river. "Where's Tohru?" she asked again, but now her voice was now full of panic._

"_She's gone," Those were the only words that he said before Uo and Hanajima glared at them and had beaten him and Kyo into a bloody pulp._

**End of Flashback**

The Sohma household was now quiet. Kyo and Yuki hardly argued anymore. It was never the same lively place. Everyone moved on. But secretly, they didn't. Kisa would cry to herself to sleep. Momiji cried every time someone mentioned Tohru; he was never the same hyper boy anymore. He'd force himself to be hyper. Kyo hardly paid attention to anyone, Yuki was cold, Haru tried to cheer everyone up but Hiro was the same. He'd be the only to cheer Kisa up.

**

* * *

A year later **

A girl with light brown hair and a girl with blonde hair that was tied up was walking towards the cemetery. They were wearing a cloak that covered their outfits and face. A girl found her grave under a tree and further away from the others. She bent down and read,

_Tohru Honda. The only girl with a nice and cheery personality that would make anyone smile. She was the flower of this town. But disappeared. If there was a breeze and petals would swirl in the air, it was Tohru Honda. May she rest in peace._

She smirked, "What do you think, Kiara? Pretty lame. So they assumed I'm dead after two years?"

"Flower? What the?"

"I was, like, the only 'flower' in the Sohma household. When I 'blossomed' the whole Sohma household practically changed," She explained as she crossed her arms. They saw that pink roses were placed in front of the grave. They heard footsteps coming towards them. They hid behind the tree and listened.

"Onee-chan, please come back," Kisa's voice was heard. Tohru's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Ugh, Kisa, she's dead. Get over it,"

"How could you be so mean, Hiro-chan!" Kisa yelled in a soft but angry voice. Tears formed her eyes.

"Gomen, Kisa."

"Tohru-chan! Please forgive us for what we did," came Momiji voice. Tohru can hear that the two were crying so hard. "We miss you so much!"

"Onee-chan, please come back," Kisa repeated, her voice cracked as more tears fell. They heard Kisa stood up and was now running away along, with Momiji, who was crying their hearts out.

"Stupid woman, look what you did to Kisa," Hiro spat to the grave before running after Kisa. Tohru smirked and came out of the place she was in.

"I'm glad I did," Tohru said. They heard someone approaching. Rolling her eyes, she went up a tree and watched. It was a teenage boy, her age. He looked familiar. 'Yuki?'

He kneeled down and put a rose in front of the grave and prayed. After he was done, he stood up and stared at the grave. "Gomen, Honda-san. I didn't mean to kill you," He said to himself.

"Things are getting interesting, Tohru," Kiara whispered quietly. Tohru nodded.

"Watch this," Tohru said to Kiara. She jumped down the tree, skillfully, suprising Yuki. The cloak covered her face.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"I'm a friend of hers,"

'That voice,' Yuki thought. He tried to look closer, but the cloak covered her face entirely.

"Do you miss her?"

Yuki answered, "…Yes."

"A lot of people miss her, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"You said you missed her, right? Do you regret killing her?" Tohru asked again. Yuki got confused. How'd she know that Yuki 'killed' her?

"What are you saying? If I miss her, I wouldn't kill her,"

"Well that's different. Cause you did kill her, right? Then if you'd miss her, why did you try and kill her?" Tohru asked as she ignored him and continued asking questions to make him feel guilty.

"…..I can't tell you that,"

"That isn't enough," Tohru said. She removed her cloak and smirked as Yuki's eyes widened and gape at her. Yuki couldn't say anything anymore.

She then asked sarcastically with a sarcastic smile,

"Miss me?"

**

* * *

TBC **

**That's it for today! I really like this story but, sadly, I will have to delete it if people won't review. If you want me to keep on writing this story, REVIEW! If not, I'm erasing it. Lol, I'm so evil. Review please! Wonder what'll Yuki do, and so will the rest of the gang when she starts appearing and disappearing! Review!**


	2. First Meet

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing! But please, please would ppl review! There's a new stupid rule that authors can't reply to the reviewers in the chapters! BTW, I'm not gonna erase this story, if I do, I'll continue it to send to one of the reviewers. If I were to delete this, would you like me to send you the chapters, though I didn't post it up for Fanfiction anymore, through mail? Tell me! Or not. Sorry for the long update.**

**What happened last time**

"…_..I can't tell you that,"_

"_That isn't enough," Tohru said. She removed her cloak and smirked as Yuki's eyes widened and gape at her. Yuki couldn't say anything anymore. _

_She then asked sarcastically with a sarcastic smile, _

"_Miss me?" _

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – First Meet**

"Miss me?"

Yuki's eyes widened as he saw Tohru in front of him, who was now smirking. He was at a loss of words. His mouth was slightly parted and gaped at her. Yuki tried saying words that he wanted to say but nothing came out. Tohru put her hand on her hip and put all her support on her right side. There's was an uncomfortable silence, so Tohru decided to break it,

"A loss of words now, huh?"

Yuki tried to say the reason that they had to 'kill' her. But instead, he said, "H-Honda-san?"

"That's my name," she replied as she shrugged.

"H-how….? W-Why…?" He suddenly regretted asking. He thought, _'Great, you asked her why she's alive and not dead!' _his mind screamed.

"Did I survive?" She continued," Well, let's just say, I have luck on my side. Wonder why you asked me why I'm alive?" Tohru said as she faked an innocent look. "Just to tell you, Sohma, the only reason I came back here is for revenge."

"Honda-san, I didn't mean to - -"Yuki now found his words but was interrupted.

"Not you, 'we'. You're not the only that tried to 'kill' me. And cut the formality," She said with annoyance. But there was a sudden beep coming from Tohru's watch. She checked her watch and looked up with a smirk, "Looks like we have to meet another time. Later," Tohru bent down and grabbed her cloak. She put it on and walked away, while swaying her hips side to side. There was a wind and petals swirled and Tohru was gone.

Yuki gaped. Questions filled his mind, '_How'd she survive? Why's she alive? What does she mean, 'revenge'?'_ His violent eyes were blank as he thought. When he finally snapped out, he was in full panic, "I've got to tell Shigure-san and Kisa-san," He was told by Kisa that if he ever heard of Tohru, she would be informed right away. Yuki quickly rushed back home.

**

* * *

Kiara - Tohru**

"That was good thinking, Tohru!" Complimented Kiara as she and Tohru did a high five.

"I try my best," Tohru said as a sly smile came to her lips. The two laughed.

"Now what? You told me your plan, but you didn't organize it," Kiara said with a sweatdrop. Tohru grinned sheepishly.

"Let's pay a visit. And I know the perfect person to greet," A smirk was now plastered on her face. While they were walking, they caught people's stares at their strange outfits. They glared and said coldly, "Got a problem?" People quickly turned away. Tohru accidentally bumped into a white haired teenage. She saw clearly that it was Hatsuharu.

"Excuse me, miss," With that, he continued walking, but he heard a familiar voice that called out,

"Just watch out, _Haru._ You might cause a problem if you keep that up," He turned around and saw nothing but crowds of people. _'She couldn't be alive,' _He thought. But he couldn't help but think if she somehow survived.

"I just love doing that!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yup, appearing and disappearing after. See? What'd I tell ya? I was right that we should have gone to that class," Kiara stated as she remember. She was trying to convince Tohru to go to a martial arts class with her, in the end, Tohru was dragged painfully.

The two teenage girls were resting at the park. Their backs against the tree, of course, they were in the forest so they could see the view of the park. No one was there right now.

"What do we do tomorrow?" Kiara lazily asked.

"…Dunno. But let's go back home and get what we need. I've always wanted to do something daring." Tohru replied. They headed towards a motel and quietly entered in.

**

* * *

Sohma House Hold**

A certain teenager rushed in the house. He was panting heavily and his face full of panic. He ran into Kyo in the hallways, "Where's Shigure-"Yuki stopped halfway. If he told Shigure, he would inform Akito. Instead, he asked, "Where's Kisa-san?"

"The runt? She's in the back,"

Yuki quickly rushed to the back of the house. As what Kyo said, Kisa was sitting by herself with a flower on her hand that swirled around. Tears were streaming down her face. Yuki's eyes softened and quietly made his way and sat down next to her.

"Kisa-san?"

"…Yes, Yuki-chan?" she asked cutely.

"Remember when you told me that when I heard anything about Honda-san -?"

"Onee-chan?" Kisa asked as she looked up. She was suddenly interested and for two years, her eyes were filled with hope and bright.

"Ah." He continued, "If I heard anything about her, I'd tell you first, remember?" Kisa nodded. "I saw her." Kisa's eyes widened in joy and more tears fell.

"Where's onee-chan? Is she okay? Is Onee-chan lonely? Where is she?" Kisa quickly asked while clutching and tugging Yuki's sleeve. A glass broke and the two turned to see Kyo.

"She's alive?" he asked quietly.

"…Ah."

"Yuki-chan? Can I see her?"

"I'm afraid I don't know where she's staying at the moment." Yuki answered. Kisa stood up and started to run to the front door and exit. So Yuki and Kyo were alone. Kyo was still in a state of shock while Yuki's violet eyes saddened.

"When and where did you see her?" asked a direct question from Kyo.

"Just now, in front of her grave,"

"That's impossible. We killed her and saw her blood clearly! It's not funny when you make lies, especially to Kisa," Kyo said as he glared at Yuki before he left. Yuki sighed, no one will believe him. He stood up and headed towards the door and went to look for Kisa.

**Kisa**

She was running around the town, in search of Tohru. Kisa kept on looking both ways around the empty streets, hoping to find her. She found herself in a deserted park. Kisa sat down and started to swing herself, while looking at the ground. Small drops of tears fell to the ground. She was lonely ever since Tohru 'died'. She still had her friends, but never talks to them or listens anymore. But now she heard that she was alive, she was lively for once.

Kisa stopped swinging and kept her eyes to the ground. She was going to be lonely and never to be happy again if there was a miracle if Tohru was brought back to life, and it came true. But her thoughts where interrupted as she felt someone push her, making her swing. Looking up and behind her, she saw Tohru. She was smiling, though her eyes were sad. She stood up, teary eyed. And went towards the brown haired teen.

"Onee-chan!"

**

* * *

Sohma Household**

Everyone in the main house looked up to hear Kisa scream. They went out and went in search for her. Hiro was desperately looking for her. Momiji was now a little happy, hearing Kisa say 'onee-chan'. But the other Sohma's were shocked or sad. Hiro suddenly became angry as he remembered the teen. "If that stupid woman hurts Kisa, I swear I'll –"Hiro cursed with so much hatred. Kyo glared.

Shigure, was still himself, calling out, "Tohru-kun! Please show yourself!" But inside of him, was filled with relief, mixed with anger. _Akito isn't going to like this when he finds out, but she's alive! _He thought. Haru was quiet and looked worriedly at everyone. They found themselves in the park. They looked around, but found nothing.

Suddenly, there was a fire arrow shot at the whole Sohma's. It kept on coming and was quick. They tried dodging it, but it still wouldn't stop. Spreading apart, they went their separate ways, into the forest. Two figures smirk and went separate.

"Onee-chan!"

Hiro cursed silently as he kept on running. An arrow landed on his shoulder. He kept o shaking of the fire and pulled out the arrow. He winced in pain. He held his shoulder as he kept on running. A figure was walking and stepped on the now black arrow and watched Hiro run with a hand in his shoulder and smirked.

"My turn to play," She said to herself as she continued to walk forward.

Hiro on the other hand was too tired from blood loss and when he thought he was far enough, he sat down and against a tree. Looking at his wounded arm, he cursed silently. He hadn't realized footsteps were coming from behind him.

"My, oh my. What have we have here?" came a teenager familiar voice and stood about 5 meters in front of him. Hiro eyes shot open as soon as he heard the voice.

He glared and said venomously, "Where's Kisa?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She asked innocently.

Hiro growled, before he could say anything else, Shigure came to view and said, "Ah! Tohru-kun! So happy to see you again!" He said as he proceeded to walk towards the smiling Tohru. "Our flower has bloomed once again!" When he was about to put his hands on her shoulder, a sharp knife was against his neck. He smiled nervously and chuckled as he saw Tohru with a knife on her hands and against his neck. She smiled innocently, but when she opened her eyes, they were killer.

"I heard that you were the one that set me up to go to the park." Was all she said but then smiled. "I was really _confused. _Why would you do such a thing?" Tohru said threatening to push the knife deeper to his neck.

"Now, now,"

Tohru lowered the knife down and did a back flip so they were far apart. She heard the Sohma's scream and smirked to herself. Hiro and Shigure looked up and around to hear their family members scream in pain and horror. Just then, a girl appeared next to her, along with Kisa. Kisa was crying uncontrollably as she cried on Tohru's shirt.

"Onee –chan!" For once, a real smile was plastered on Tohru's face for years. Kiara smiled and bent down to the crying girl and wiped a tear of her face.

"You're Kisa, am I right? I've heard of you. Finally pleased to meet you. Tohru told me so much about you," Kiara said softly and took a quick glance at Tohru. Kisa managed to stop crying and sniff, while wiping off a tear. Hiro on the other hand was furious.

"Stay away from her, stupid woman!" Kisa winced and Tohru and Kiara's eyes suddenly were narrowed dangerously.

Kiara stood up, "If I were you," she started as kunai appeared between her fingers, "I would shut up," Hiro didn't see the weapon between her fingers.

"Great, another stupid woman," Kiara had enough, she threw the kunai hidden between her fingers and Hiro was now pinned against the tree, off the ground. Apparently, instead of pinning his clothes, the kunai went to his skin. He screamed in pain.

"Tohru-kun –"Shigure was about to say something but when he saw the death glare that Tohru given him, he stopped.

"Never, **never **again will you call me 'Tohru-kun'. Got that?" Tohru said as she saw the nod in response from Shigure, but she threw the sharp knife in her hands. The knife barely passed Shigure. It cut of some off his hair at the side of the head. The knife was inside of a tree. A person was next to the knife and the expression was shocked and scared. Kisa didn't say anything but clutch onto Tohru's shirt.

It was Yuki she nearly killed, but she didn't care. "You've changed," he muttered as he watched Kisa let go of Tohru and Kiara stood next to her.

Tohru was really different. Instead of her long brown hair, it was layered and reached up to her shoulder. Instead of wearing formal clothes, she wore a dark blue tank top that exposed her stomach and read 'Fallen Angel'. She now wore baggy dark purple pants that were reaching the ground. Her left side of her pants were ripped off and only reached up to her knees. A wristband covered both her wrists.

"Got a problem?' She said as she had a sarcastic smile on her face. "As I recall, you 'killed' me. Shigure set me up, and Hiro tried to stop Kisa from stopping Yuki. Hmm, so Hiro did want me dead." Tohru said as she pretended to thought. The three boys were now scared of what was in Tohru's hands.

"You were the one that shot the fire arrows?"

"Yup," she answered excitedly with no hesitation.

"Then… who shot those –"

"That was me," Kiara said as she put a hand on her hip.

"I sadly didn't get to practice my aiming," Tohru said as she put her arrow on her bow and aimed it around Hiro, Shigure and Yuki. She shut one eye and tried to pick who she should shot.

But she lowered her bow, "Nah, this isn't what I wanted. I wanted to make you all miserable. But I hate to do this. I want to do the other plan. Don't blame me if your fellow zodiac members get heartbroken, it's called the _truth_," Tohru said as she and Kiara automatically disappeared.

Yuki sank to the ground. He knew what she meant. This was going to end up bad. Everyone's heart will be broken, especially his own. Kisa started to cry again.

**

* * *

TBC**

**I know, I know. It sucks! Don't tell me. I have school, so it's gonna be hard to update. What's gonna happen next you ask? Well…**

**Chapter 3 – Leaving Faith**

_Tohru was never seen again, but from time to time, people saw her, or so they thought. Kiara and Tohru were hiding in places and secretly watching the Sohma's and found interesting things. Hiro was cheating on Kisa, Tohru burned all Shigure's writing and more. The Sohma's slowly lost faith in themselves, much to Tohru's liking._


	3. Losing Faith

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing! I updated so early because I don't want my reviewers sad! I'll try and update before the weekend. I have no school for Thursday and Friday anyways. Some of the ideas that you ppl gave me were what I was planning. Thanks for that! Since a reviewer loved Shigure, I couldn't write it out. So this chapter is about Kisa joining the bad side of Tohru and Kiara! This chapter is my worst, don't tell me or I'll be sad and I'll never update!**

**I know, I like writing about fights and stuff with cool ninja stuff. I'm actually in the Aikido club, a Japanese martial art class. Really cool! I'm the only girl there, but who cares? I love to fight and learn this kind of stuff. Kunai means like a sharp ninja tool**

**

* * *

What happened last time **

"_Don't_ _blame me if your fellow zodiac members get heartbroken, it's called the truth," Tohru said as she and Kiara automatically disappeared._

_Yuki sank to the ground. He knew what she meant. This was going to end up bad. Everyone's heart will be broken, especially his own. Kisa started to cry again._

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Losing Faith **

All of the Zodiac members were together at the living room at the main house. It was quiet and no one wanted to speak. Kisa was quietly bandaging Hiro's arm while Yuki and Kyo were quiet and their bangs shadowed their eyes. Kyo was really injured, due to Kiara, but didn't care. Momiji didn't get hurt, because Kiara knew that he tried to help Tohru. Haru was lying on the ground. It was dead silence, so Shigure decided to speak.

"My hair! She cut off a little bit and now it is uneven!" He cried dramatically. They had small smiles. Shigure sighed.

"She changed so much," Haru replied as he remembers seeing her shoot the arrow towards him.

"Our flower bloomed once again, but with thorns now," Shigure said once again dramatically.

"Shut your mouth," Kyo muttered in annoyance. Shigure pretended to look offended.

He stood up, "I know when I'm not wanted," Shigure said quietly as he put a hand on the side of his face and pretended to exit hurtfully. Kisa giggled. Hiro looked at her.

"Kisa?"

"Hmm?"

"You….laughed?" Hiro said amazed that she once again giggled.

"Yeah so?"

"Never mind," Hiro said as he looked away. _'That stupid woman is not going to be the one that'll help Kisa. It will be only me,'_ Hiro thought darkly with a scowl. When Kisa finished bandaging up Hiro, she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To find onee-chan," She answered. Hiro glared.

"What for?"

"Onee-chan is finally back. I want to see her again," Kisa said, a little mad at Hiro that he didn't want her to be happy by seeing Tohru again. She exited and left a confused and mad Hiro.

"If she attacks Kisa..." Hiro muttered. Kyo glared and went towards him.

"She will not attack her." Kyo said, his voice dripping with poison.

"How would you know? Look what she did to us. Do you think that she'll not harm Kisa? She'll harm her for revenge!" Hiro finally yelled with force, Kyo was unfazed.

"She was the closest to her. I saw that when Kisa-san approached Honda-san, she didn't harm her in any way, you know that Hiro-san," Yuki finally spoke as he stood up and glared at Hiro and went up.

Hiro grumbled about something that no one heard and left soon afterwards.

* * *

Secretly, Tohru and Kiara were there, hiding. They were not seen and listened to the whole conversation. 

"So, looks like we got them all against Hiro," Kiara said with a satisfying smile, "Just as planned."

"Good that their fighting and only for a person. So dumb," Tohru said as she got out of her hiding place and decided to walk away. Kiara followed soon afterwards with her arms around her back.

"Let's hide from Kisa a little bit, until we do heartbreaking activities," Kiara said in a smart way that Tohru had to laugh. Kiara scowled. "I'm the smarted on here!"

Tohru stopped laughing, "True," Kiara smirked. While they were walking, they made their way to the park. It was already night and no one was in the park. Deciding that they should rest, they were about to go towards the swings but stopped when they heard Hiro speak and with another voice, but it was a girl's voice and it was not familiar. Tohru smirked. She got out her strap bag and positioned her camera. She listened for a while,

"Hiro! Darling, what happened?" said a girl named Jennifer as she cupped both his face with her hands.

"Just an accident. Two stupid women were attacking me," Hiro grumbled as he put his hands on her shoulder. Tohru had to hold back Kiara who had an anime vein and looked ready to attack him at any moment. Tohru took a picture, without a flash.

"Ohh, poor baby," Jennifer said coyly, "Can I make it feel better?" She asked as she kissed him. Jennifer knew that he was a zodiac member. Hiro smirked. While Tohru took another picture.

"Wait, Kisa is out. She's looking for a worthless girl," Hiro answered as he pulled apart and held her hand. Tohru took lots of pictures until she finally run out.

"It's kinda hard you know. Hiding in places to look for me. So sweet." Jennifer cooed, which disgusted two girls.

"Shame, shame Hiro." Tohru said to herself while shaking her head, "I'm disappointed in you," She watched as Hiro kiss the girl one more time before looking for Kisa.

"What a player that boy," Kiara said with disgust.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Tohru said as she put her camera back into her strap bag. She was going to get them developed the next day. They followed him until he found Kisa.

"Kisa!" Hiro shouted as she looked at him.

"Hiro-chan? What're you doing here?" Kisa asked as she watched Hiro run over to her, slowly because of the pain.

"Looking for you of course," Hiro replied as Kisa blushed a little. Tohru nearly felt guilty. Kisa look a little happy with Hiro, she didn't want her to be sad. But she didn't want Kisa not knowing that Hiro was cheating on her.

"Thanks, Hiro-chan." She looked around for a while. "I'll look for onee-chan tomorrow. I guess she doesn't want to see me," Kisa muttered sadly that Hiro didn't hear. Tohru and Kiara had to smile, she was so cute!

Instead of coming out, an arrow was shot out with a letter. Kisa hesitantly and carefully got the letter from the arrow, not wanting to rip it off and read.

_Not true, Kisa. Kiara and I are always watching over you and we're always with you. Don't worry. I'll talk to you tomorrow at the park alone_

Small tears formed her eyes with a smile. Hiro saw this and was about to get the letter but the Kisa hid it away. She looked up at the dark sky with a true smile. Hiro hated it when Tohru always made Kisa smile, but he was happy that she was happy. "Let's go Hiro-chan," She said softly as she held hands with him and back to the main house. When they were far enough, Kiara and Tohru came out, with a smirk plastered on their faces.

"How can he be cheating on Kisa? Tsk.Tsk. Kisa is always so cute yet he is not satisfied," Kiara said while shaking her head in disappointment but she stopped and an evil smile played her lips. "He's about to learn a lesson,"

Tohru giggled at her sudden change of attitude. Kiara faced her, "Tohru! She's so cute!"

"I know,"

"I want her to join us!" Kiara suggested while pouting. Tohru thought for a while.

"Good idea. After tomorrow of course." Tohru said still thinking.

"I dress her up!" Kiara said after. Tohru looked weirdly at her while Kiara stuck out her tongue.

"Do what you want,"

"YAY!"

"Shut up!" Both covered each others mouth to keep quiet. It was night after all.

**

* * *

The Next Day **

Yuki was alone in the house while the others were training or were shopping for food. He was alone in his room, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about a certain person, Tohru.

Flashback images kept replaying his thoughts as he remembered Tohru's smile, laugh, and help as much as she can and care. Her smile seemed to calm his mind and get rid of the pain. But now seeing her like this, it hurt him. Her long hair that swayed back and forth was now short and layered, framing her face. Instead of her smiles, it was now smirks and when she would smile, it was fake.

He shut his eyes. Remembering times together,

**Flashback**

_Standing in front of Ayame's shop was Tohru and Yuki. She was smiling but Yuki instantly regretted it as soon as Tohru said, "I've wondered what kind of shop sells nurse and maids outfits," He froze in spot. The brothers talked for a bit._

_But their talk was interrupted when Tohru finally came out in a dress._

"_Wh…What do you think?" Tohru asked nervously while staring down at the floor. Yuki looked mesmerized and didn't say anything but Ayame was praising a lot. Ayame finally turned to Yuki, snapping him out of his thoughts,_

"_C'mon on, Yuki! Give her some praise!"_

"_Uh…Huh!"_

"_What is this? And when a girl dressed up charmingly, how disappointing," Ayame said. "In that case… I'll give her a kiss to express my delight!" He said as he cupped her chin and looked down at her blushing face. Yuki quickly punched him and kept Tohru away from him._

_While they talked, Yuki said all of a sudden, "Besides, if I hadn't come, I wouldn't have got to see you looking so cute." Tohru blushed_

"_AH! No, that…!" Seeing this chance, Yuki went closer to her while Tohru covered her face with both her hands. Her face blushing hard._

"_Don't hide it," But before saying anything more, he was interrupted when Ayame suddenly put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Romance, you see?"_

**End of Flashback**

"Romance? That's what you call it, nii-san?" Yuki said to himself. He was interrupted when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_# Hello, Yuki. How've you been? #_

Yuki was at a lose of words. "Honda-san?"

_# We haven't had a proper conversation, right? #_

"Ah."

_# A little advice. Try to kill me directly next time. That way you'll see I'm really dead. Didn't you not know the consequences of getting me angry? #_

Yuki growled in frustration, "I didn't have a choice,"

_# May I ask why? #_

"Because I didn't – "

_# Tsk.Tsk. Not only you, also the others. I hoped that you didn't presume that I wouldn't fight back. I wasn't the same wimpy person I am now. I can fight back now, #_

"Yes, I see that now," he replied.

_# Well, I'm getting interested in what's in store for you Sohma's, aren't you? #_

Hearing the tone changing of her voice, he said sternly, "Why can't you just forgive us?"

_# I'll try someday, maybe never anymore, #_

"Can't you trust us any longer? We won't do it ever again,"

_# Maybe you won't, maybe you will. #_

"Tohru!"

_# Yes? Can't argue any longer, huh?"_

"Tohru, we went through so much pain losing you," Yuki said softly. Right after, Tohru mumbled,

_# Your fault. I didn't do anything at all. Besides, fair is fair right? You made me miserable; I'll return the favor #_

"How so exactly?" Yuki asked, interested of what happened to after for the past two years.

_# You'll see. Anyways, catch ya later #_

Then the line went dead. Yuki slammed the phone back to its cord and was panting hardHe was pretty furious after the phone call that just occurred. The others returned from shopping and lifted their eyebrows.

"Anything, Yuki-kun?" asked Shigure. Yuki's head immediately shot up and replied sternly,

"Nothing at all," And he walked away.

**

* * *

The Next Day **

The main house was dead silence as they ate their meal. Kisa was a bit happy, she was going to see Tohru later in the day. But then they heard the sliding door open. Looking away, they saw Hatori.

"Ah, my dear good friend, Haa-kun," Shigure said as he patted the seat available next to him.

"Weird thing happened yesterday…. I thought I was Honda-kun… with a girl walking… out of the park last night. Honda-kun was holding a camera… with a satisfied look on her face. I think some problems," Hatori said. Everyone froze in their spot, especially Hiro. He winced and started to get uncomfortably at the conversation.

"Last night?" Hiro asked, a little scared of the answer. What if she caught him with Jennifer?

"In the park? Yes, last night." He answered.

"Anything wrong, Hiro-chan?" Kisa asked worriedly as she put her hand on top of his. He looked away when Kisa frowned.

"Nothing," he replied sternly and got up and slammed the door shut.

**

* * *

Later at the park **

Kisa was all dressed up and went to the park, at the afternoon. She sat at the swing and waited patiently for the two girls to come and show up. For a while, she was getting a little dizzy so she stopped to swing and looked up at the sky, it was getting a little cloudy. Worriedly, she looked at all her sides and saw two figures coming towards her direction. Being excited, she stood up with a smile on her face. Kiara and Tohru were panting hard and leaned on the playground equipments for support.

"What took you so long, onee-chan?"

"…just a little errand,"

"You….forgot…to….develop…them. They…nearly closed, so we had to run fast," Kiara said after, tired. She nodded her head to Tohru, who was holding the pictures. Kisa tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Here, take a look at this, Kisa," Tohru said as she recomposed her composure and handed the pictures to her. For a while, she hesitated. It was getting cloudy. There shadow was casting lower as the sun slowly disappeared and a strong blast of wind. They watched patiently. Kisa looked at the photos. Disturbed by the first photo of a girl and Hiro, she flipped through all the photos until she came to the last contact of the first. Tears streamed down her eyes, she didn't make a noise though. Rain started to pour softly on top of them. Tohru went to comfort Kisa. Kiara glared at the direction of where Hiro was running to them.

As soon as Hiro saw them, he glared and asked, "Kisa! What they do to you!" He asked as he saw tears falling from her face. Tohru went back to the side of Kiara and crossed her arms, waiting for the action. He went towards her and was about to wrap his arms around her, but was cut off.

Kisa turned to him and gave him a good hard slap. It especially hurt since it was wet from the rain, making a loud sound. For once, she cursed, letting Tohru's and Kiara's eyebrows raise in surprise, "You disgusting jerk!"

Hiro looked speechless. What has he done? "What's the matter, Kisa?"

"Shut up! You were cheating on me weren't you!" She asked angrily as more tears streamed down her face and her eyes lowered. Hiro froze. He just broke up with Jennifer so there won't be anything bad happening anymore. How wrong.

"How could you!" Kisa screamed. "You were cheating on my worst enemy! You knew that she was the one who always hurt me and teased me!" She finally broke down and sank to the ground. Hearing her last two sentences, Tohru stepped forward, her bangs covering her eyes and slapped Hiro hard on the other cheek. She knew about Kisa's experience when she couldn't talk about the girls teasing her, which was started by Jennifer. The rain was now heavily pouring down.

Tohru then made her way to Kisa, Kiara blocked the way that Hiro was trying to go to. She whispered something to Kisa. She stood up; no tears fell from her face anymore. Kisa smirked.

"Well, seems like I'm single again," She said as Hiro looked absolutely hurt. She smirked even more, "Guess this is the last time you'll see me again, _Hiro_," Kisa said coldly. Hiro winced at her sudden tone when she said his name. She walked away along with Tohru and Kiara, who had satisfied faces. Hiro looked at their retreating form and the pictures on the ground. He looked at them, she was right. He was disgusted at the pictures he saw. Lightning crashed down mixing with angry thunder.

When he returned home, they asked full worrying questions. He didn't answer but head straight to his room and slammed the door shut, not forgetting what happened and what Kisa said. He slammed his fist to the floor and grit his teeth.

**Tohru – Kisa – Kiara**

When they went deeper into the forest, they stopped when they saw the river. Kisa turned around and faced them, with a sad expression, "Onee-chan. Thank you for looking out for me. So…Now I have no place to go….Can I stay with you and ane-san?" Kisa asked worriedly. She looked so cute!

"'Course you can!" Tohru answered with a true smile. Kisa smiled.

"Time to change your outfit, Kisa!"

"?"

"You wanna have a new look to make Hiro now miserable, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then I'm the right person to dress you up. Look at Tohru," Kisa looked at Tohru. She was wearing what she wore yesterday when she shot the arrows. She looked pretty cool. "I dressed her up and taught her how to shot arrows. Now I'm going to do the same to do, except differently," Kiara said with a smirk on her face. Tohru rolled her eyes.

"So….I'm on onee-chan and ane-san's group?"

"Uh-huh,"

Let's dress you up then!"

**

* * *

TBC **

**I'll update ASAP next week. So sorry! This chapter sucked, I know! cries I promise the next chapter will be super-cool with bad girl Kisa and her hot outfit. yOu'll be surprised! So just wait. If you ppl are requesting something for next chapter, like when Kyo be in the story and stuff, TELL ME!**

**I'M GONNA UPDATE IF I HAVE, LIKE, 20 OR MORE REVIEWS, IF NOT, THEN YOU HAVE TO WAIT THEN! WHICH WILL BE A LONG TIME IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! **

**Chapter 4 – Change of Hearts - They have a little meet with them again and get into a little fight, with Kisa's new moves and hot outfit! Danger did i mention when Akito all of a sudden shows up?**


	4. Change of Hearts

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**Authors Note: I have a question to ask you reviewers. Do you want romance already or do you want to me to continue this way? Or you wanna wait for the romance? Pls. TELL ME! Just joking about the 20 reviews. Seriously, I'm not selfish at all.**

**What happened last time?**

"_So….Am I on onee-chan and ane-san's group?"_

"_Uh-huh," _

"_Let's dress you up then!"_

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Change Of Hearts**

At the main house was a ruckus. Sounds of screaming and yelling and banging doors could be heard. Inside Hiro's room was a mess. Things were being thrown around and crashing vases.

"What happened to Kisa!" Kyo asked as he kicked the table upside down in Hiro's room.

"…."

Annoyed, Kyo grabbed Hiro's shirt and pulled him up while glaring.

"Tell us!"

"…"

"Kyo put him down. We'll not find answers from him yet," Yuki said calmly, his back facing them.

"My, oh my. What happened here? We have to do some cleaning," Shigure said as he entered the scene and scanned the mess. The three glared venomously at him as he smiled nervously. Kyo dropped Hiro as Hiro fell to the ground, not moving at all.

Yuki frowned at this, _'This place is a mess. This is what you wanted, right Honda-san? I know you might want more from us,_' Yuki thought as he exited the main house and went to the back. It was calming, the cool breeze that swayed around the air and the starlight sky above him.

It was really quiet, that is, of course, until he heard rustling from the garden. Knowing from his senses, he stood up, "Who's there?" he asked alarmed and went to a fighting stance.

"Yun-chan?"

"Kagura-san?" Yuki asked, very confused. He let his arms fall to the side as he lost his stance and watched as Kagura went towards him. "What're you doing here, Kagura-san?"

She paused for a while and looked at her sides before answering, "I heard a rumor about Tohru-kun. She's really back?"

"Ah."

"…What's happening?" she asked sadly as she saw the main house and how everything is out of order. Kagura saw Kyo pass by, with a scowl plastered on his face. "Kyo-kun?" she asked a little timid. Hearing his name being called, he looked and saw Kagura. She seemed to calm him down during these days. Kagura looked like she was about to cry. Kyo went towards her and slowly wrapped his arms around her and slowly sank to the ground as she cried. Yuki left, knowing that they need time.

He went to his garden. It was no longer a garden of fruits; it was a garden of flowers. It was very colorful and stands out.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" came a new voice. He didn't turn to her; because he'd know that he will be seeing her if problems happened all of a sudden.

"Yes, Honda-san,"

She finally came out of the darkness and went in front of him, the opposite side of the flower garden. Her arms behind her as she stared at the flowers. "When will you stop calling me formally, huh Sohma?"

"What happened to your formality?"

"Gone. It disappeared, along with the old Tohru," she answered. Yuki's eyes saddened.

"Honda-san, what happened?" He asked as he looked directly at her. She leaned on a tree with her arms crossed and she looked up at the sky.

"Well, after you threw me to the river," he winced, "My body drifted to a river and people find me. Instead of taking care of me, they used me as a slave and house maid. They'd sometimes use a whip on me if they ever see me cry. Sometimes they'd go to my room, y'know, sometimes got raped occasionally," Tohru said as she finished. Yuki felt hurt. She suffered so much because of them. It was her to time to ask and faced him, "So, what happened to Uo and Hanajima?"

"….After we dropped you in, they were there and nearly killed me and Kyo. So it took a month for us to heal."

"It took me two years to fully heal," Tohru commented.

"After….they left….Don't know where they went….They say that they moved somewhere else," Yuki said, his voice unsure of.

"Hmmm," There was a silence between them before any could talk. Remembering about Kisa, he asked almost immediately,

"Honda-san! Do you know what happened to Kisa-san?"

"…Well. She found out that Hiro was cheating on her. Slapped him, screamed at him and walked away," she said.

"Where is she?"

She uncrossed her arms and walked away, but she then said without turning back, "You'll see her, Just not until for 4 weeks. So you just wait,"

"And I suggest you watch out for _Haru_," was the last thing he heard before he saw her disappear to the darkness again. He sighed.

**

* * *

With Tohru and Kiara**

When Tohru arrived back to their large apartment, she silently closed the door and leaned her back on it. Her eyes shadowed. But it soon disappeared as soon as she heard Kiara's voice.

"Yo, Tohru. You back already? Good! Look at the outfit I picked for Kisa!" she said excitedly.

Kisa timidly walked out. She wore a white halter top that exposed most of her stomach. Her halter top was sleeveless and it was a shape of an X at the back of her. She wore a very mini skirt that just ended at her mid thigh. It was black with a purple belt around her waist with an X at the middle. She wore black boots that to her knees. "You look so pretty!"

But when Tohru faced Kiara, she had an anime vein, "Kiara! That was the same outfit that you dressed me up before I wore what I'm wearing!"

"Chill, Tohru. Just checking who looked much prettier. And I'm sorry to say but, Kisa looks so much prettier." She said dramatically.

"Does this mean I'm wearing this?"

"No. I'm just checking who looks prettier. Now, I'm gonna dress you up,"

**(A/N: Fooled ya! That's not the outfit that's Kisa's gonna wear!)**

Tohru just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just don't cause too much trouble, Kiara,"

Kiara pretended to look offended, "Me? How can I be such a pain? I shall leave then to pick Kisa-chan's outfit." Kiara said as she entered her bedroom and looked at some of clothes.

"Ohh! This'll look good! Kisa-chan, can you wear this for a while!" Kiara yelled in her room. The two sweatdropped.

"Coming, ane-san," After a while of looking out the window and thinking, Tohru said,

"Kiara! Kisa! We have to go somewhere!" Tohru called out as she stood up. Kiara and Kisa came out, wearing the same outfit.

"What's up, Tohru?" Kiara asked.

"Anything wrong, onee-chan?"

"Kiara, when are you gonna teach Kisa?" Tohru asked. Kiara looked clueless but then she remembered.

"Oh yeah! Well, why not now?"

"I have an idea. Let's leave all for a while until we return of what we need and head for our next target. Kisa, after we come back and Kiara and I are going somewhere, mind if you stay behind, so your family members don't know until the right time?" Tohru asked as she stared at Kisa. She nodded, but she looked so confused, so Kiara answered.

"Because after we gather them again, they'll be surprised at what you're wearing, your cool moves and new attitude!" Kiara said as she held up a fist in the air. Kisa nodded, with a smile on her face.

"Let's get going then," Tohru said as she smirked.

Two weeks passed by and the Sohma's were getting suspicious. The two girls hadn't appeared for a while. "Wonder what happened to them?" Haru said softly.

He was alone in the living room and looked up at the ceiling. He thought he heard Tohru answer him, "You'll see soon enough." He sat up and looked around, but found nothing.

**

* * *

Next Week**

It was really quiet in Shigure's house. Yuki went up to his room and opened the door, but stumbled back and quickly entered his room and locked the door. He sighed and sat on his bed, "What're you doing here, Honda-san?"

"Can't I be in the house I used to live in?" she retorted as she looked out the window before turning her attention back to him.

"What is it, Honda-san?" he asked again.

"Impatient aren't we?" Tohru smirked, "Have you people been worried about Kisa?" Hearing the name, Yuki stood up.

"Honda-san, is she alright?"

"Well…I guess you could say that. Bet ya you'll be surprised when you see her,"

"How?"

Tohru opened the window and was prepared to jump out. She looked at him once more with a small smile before answering, "Oh, you'll see her. Just find a way to bring the others to the park tonight at 10 sharp," With that, she left.

**

* * *

10:00 p.m - Park**

For as reason, Yuki find a way to bring them to the park, though Kyo was suspicious. "What are we doing here?" Kagura asked as she looked around the deserted park. The silence was broken when they looked up. They saw Tohru and Kiara, staring down at them. They were standing at a tree branch, separately, far apart from the Sohma's.

Tohru was wearing what she wore last time. She wore a dark blue tank top that exposed her stomach and read, 'Fallen Angel,' She wore very baggy dark purple pants that reached to the ground. Her left side of the pants were ripped off and reached up to her knee.

With Kiara, they finally saw her outfit. Kiara was wearing a long hot pink spaghetti strap, above that; she wore a shorter black spaghetti strap. The straps fell to her shoulders and wore a purple vest over. She wore short blue shorts that looked like it was ripped off at the ends. Around her waist was a long red bandana that covered half her shorts. Her blonde hair tied high up.

The boys blushing hard at them while they smirk. "Like what you see?"

"Don't get it wrong," Kyo muttered, looking the other way.

"Hey, you and Haru are pretty cute," Kiara said, crossing her arms. Kyo and Haru blushed as Kagura scowled.

"Kyo-kun is already mine! You can settle with Haru-chan!" Kagura informed, linking her arms with Kyo's.

"I think I will." Kiara said, winking at Haru.

"Why'd you bring us here again, Hakaru-san, Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"Hakaru-san? Yuki's mean! You make it sound like I'm old!" Kiara said as small tears formed her eyes. They sweatdropped.

"Just call me Hakaru,"

"Why'd you bring us here?" Hiro asked, avoiding everyone's gaze.

Tohru and Kiara blinked and looked at each other, "Hiro? This is gonna be good,"

"Why'd you bring us here?" Hiro asked again, annoyed.

"Geez. Talk about impatient. Chill," Kiara said as Hiro glared.

"Remember a certain someone who left?" Tohru answered.

"Kisa?" Kyo and Haru stepped up.

"Correct! Except that we can't just hand her over. We didn't do anything to her at all, right Tohru?"

"Right, Kiara. Just a little make over. It's her decision if she wants to stay with you lot,"

Hiro was about to go towards them, but stopped when a small knife landed in front of him. Tohru shook her finger, "Uh-uh-uh, Hiro. You can't just walk over without a little talk with Kisa,"

"Who threw that?" Yuki finally spoke up while looking around. Rin was hiding behind Shigure, Ayame was beside Shigure, Momiji was between Yuki and Kyo, Kagura and Haru stood next to each other. Hatori and the others stayed behind but will show up later on.

"Me,"

**

* * *

The end. You'll see in the next chapter. See you people! Just joking! Read on!**

* * *

They all turned around, at the same time, and looked behind them. They saw up in a tree a figure. "KISA!"

"That's me," She replied, giving them a smile. Their eyes widened and their mouths hang open.

"WHAT'RE YOU WEARING! CHANGE OUT OF IT NOW!" they said together.

"I can wear what I want. I'm not a child!" Kisa said as she crossed her arms. Hiro looked shocked at her. Kisa looked at him and gave him a sarcastic look.

Kisa was wearing a short black shoulder off shirt that exposed her stomach. Her sleeves fell off her shoulders and reached halfway from her arm. Beneath that was a white sleeveless shirt. Kisa wore a black and white cargo pants with the design of the army uniform (her pants I mean). Wrapped around her right shoulder was a long green bandana, showing at the front was a tiger, ready to attack. She wore the same purple belt with an X in the middle around her pants.

"Well, if it isn't Hiro? Enjoying the slut you were seeing?" Kisa said venomously.

"….I broke up with her," he muttered.

"Can't hear ya,"

"I broke up with her after I find out that Honda knew about her and me!"

"Oh, so you broke up with her only because onee-chan found out? So you're telling me that if onee-chan hadn't found out and told me, you'll still be seeing her?" Kisa said. Hiro didn't say anything. "Just like I thought."

"What' going on?" Ayame asked.

"Tohru-kun! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I meant to save you but they tied me into a pole and I couldn't get out!" Rin screamed out. Yuki and Kyo took him away and soon came back, without him.

"Ahh, look how beautiful our flower that has bloomed again," Ayame said.

"Quit with that familiarity," Tohru said.

"Kisa, those are dangerous! Who taught you that?" Haru said.

Kisa didn't answer for a while but threw several knifes towards them, "Ane-san. Onee-chan picked my weapons,"

"Finally it started! Let's fight!" Kiara said, jumping down. The Sohma's were trapped. Kiara and Tohru were behind them and Kisa was in front of them and they seem to be experts of fighting.

Kisa jumped down and charged towards Haru and Kyo. She did kicks towards them and did a low kick while punching them and did a back flip and went to a fighting stance, "Not only that, but ane-san taught me martial arts,"

Kiara was already fighting Yuk while Shigure was running around. "C'mon Yuki. Show me watcha got. Don't treat me like a girl I am," Kiara said. There was a low breeze before they charged.

Kisa was busy trying to hit Haru and Kyo while they try and dodge her attacks and her knife throwing. "You wimps. Hiro, 'member when we played with each other? Let's play again," Kisa said as she charged towards Hiro. Hiro was being hit and kicked, not to mention having small cuts.

"You freak! What did you to my Hiro!" Jennifer said, running towards Hiro.

"Get away!" Hiro said, shoving her away.

"Slut," Kisa said, looking at her clothes. Kisa went over and gave her a good hard slap in the face and went to Hiro and gave another hard slap. Jennifer scowled and told off a warning before running off in tears.

Yuki was only dodging Kiara's attacks. She was moving too fast that he had a hard time. Kiara did a fast move and gave him a wink before sending him off flying to a tree.

"Tohru-kun!" Momiji said as he climbed the tree and sat next to her with a smile.

"How are you Momiji?"

"Fine now that you're here!"

"Oi! You stupid rabbit! Which side are you in?" Kyo shouted as he received a kick in the stomach from Kiara.

"Watch your defense. I'm not only attacking one Sohma," Kiara warned.

"I'm only on Tohru-kun's side! I won't fight like you people!" Momiji shouted happily.

"You're still so cute!" Tohru said, smiling.

"QUIT FIGHTING ALREADY!" Kagura screamed. Everyone froze on their place and Kiara and Kisa went back to Tohru's side. The guys looked pretty beaten up.

"My, didn't I kill you already?" came a new tired voice.

Tohru jumped of and smirked, "With the new me, no way, Akito,"

**

* * *

TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW ME AND I APOLOGIZE BUT I'LL GET MORE FIGHTING SCENES SOON WHEN I HAVE THE TIME! Little sister has been complaining and I gotta go swim now before six! REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE!**


	5. Party Time!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**Jennifer: I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT I USED YOUR NAME IN BAD USE! I'M SORRY!**

**Shadowgirl1613: There are pairings and Tohru is gonna end up with someone.**

**Rachel: You wanna know how to submit stories? Alright, first, you should have to go to log in and write you email and password. But before that, you should write your story first in Microsoft word and save it. Then, you log in. When you are logged on, go to Documents on the side. Name whatever your label of your story should be. Then the last part that says 'Browse,' click on it. Found your file of your story and submit document. Then go to 'Stories,' there, you can see New Story at the right. Click on that and read the rules. Then say yes. After that, you have to pick which category and other stuff about you story. Select you genre, summary, title and so on. Then where it says Documents, click on that and shows the document you submitted. Then when you are all done, click submit story and your story is on the net! Good luck!**

**And sorry if this isn't good enough for one of the reviewers! If this is not how you like it, than don't read it. I told last chapter when people want romance, but no one answered! You should have told me! If you don't like the guys getting beaten, sorry but I can't change that! That's how the story is! Got that?**

**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Party Time! **

Tohru was on her one knee and stood up, a hand on her hip thrust to her left side. "Nice to see you again, Akito,"

"What a pleasant surprise seeing you again," Akito said, a little bitterly. Hatori and the others Sohma's were now present..

"What brings you here so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same,"

Kiara and Kisa were behind Tohru, up in trees separately. They had their weapons prepared and were ready. "Just a bit of reunion, as you can see," she replied, glancing at the injuries of the boys.

"Hmm, I see. Kisa? What're you doing up there? And with such horrid clothes," Akito said, disgusted and glared at Kisa. Kisa looked the other way, while Kiara was gritting her teeth. "What a….interesting choice of clothes, Honda-san," Akito said, also observing Tohru's clothes.

"I don't give a crap about what you think about our clothes," Tohru said, her voice dripping with cold ice. Ayame and Shigure nearly fainted, but was caught by Rin and Haru, but they just dropped them. That was the first time they ever heard Tohru curse, especially with Akito present. Akito let out a chuckle.

"My, a new language spoken and attitude. May I ask why you are alive?"

"Well…it seems your _loyal _members got a little out of control. So, you were in it too? I presume you told them too as well? Pity," Tohru said, with a disgusted look plastered on her face. "I know you people were strong, but you were scared enough to protect your lives you had to try and take someone else's?" Tohru finished, getting mad

"I see you've got part of it figured out," Akito commented, getting back in the car.

"Part?" Tohru gritted through her teeth.

"Oh, so you didn't tell her yet? I suggest you tell her now. Goodbye for now, Honda-san," Akito waved off and soon left. Tohru was shaking, not because of how scared she was, but from anger. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her head down and her teeth gritted; her bangs covered her eyes.

"You alright?" Kiara asked, jumping down the tree and standing next to her, putting a hand in her shoulder.

"Just…fine. But I feel more energetic. Wanna take it out on some people and get more exercises?" Tohru said as she faked a smile.

Kiara smashed her fist into her other palm with a smirk, "Just what I was thinkin'. Ya wanna join, Kisa-chan?" Kiara asked, looking up at the tree at Kisa. She nodded and jumped down. Her arms behind her back as she smiled innocently.

They waited for a while with patience. The dark clouds above them separated, revealing the full moon. When the full moon loomed above Tohru, she felt energy rise to her body as she went into a stance.

"Ready?"

"You got it,"

"Hai."

"Then let's get the party started."

Of course, normally, the Sohma's would always fight back, but something was different from Tohru. When the moon loomed over her, she was very different, as if, another person took control.

"Oi, get ready to fight," Kyo ordered. They went to fighting stances, well, Haru, Yuki and only Kyo.

Kiara and Kisa charged first. Tohru stood perfectly still, a ghostly expression plastered on her face as she watched, that sent shivers up their spines. "Some thing is not right with her," Haru said softly as he jumped just in time when Kiara tried to threw her kunai at his feet.

"What's wrong with you, Honda-san?" Yuki asked, trying to escape Kiara's wrath and walk towards Tohru. But Kiara blocked him,

"Sorry, hottie. But Tohru's kinda busy right now," Kiara said, grabbing his arm and threw him to a nearby tree, but Yuki landed on his feet.

"Hey there, cutie. Want more?" Kiara asked as she walked over to Haru.

"Ane-san," Kisa teased, "You developing a crush on Haru?"

That made Kiara blush hard and froze on place for a while. Haru wrapped one arm around her waist and pushed her to the ground, her body in his arms as her hair touched the ground, "Oh?" Haru said, "I like you too"

Kiara's face turned bright red from embarrassment. He pulled her up and swung her, letting go, she smirked, "About time you let go, cutie. I was afraid that I couldn't do the same to you," That made Haru blush.

Kisa kept delivering punches and kicks, Kagura was blocking each one of them, and her arms were getting bruised and tired. Seeing this chance, Kisa did a back kick, letting Kagura crash behind Kyo.

"Kisa what happened?" Hiro asked, pulling himself of the ground.

"Excuse me? You have to right to ask me that. You changed me after I found out that you were seeing Serina," Kisa said, anger boiling up.

**(See? I changed the name!)**

"I…didn't mean to,"

"Then why'd you do it?"

"… How'd you get so strong?" Hiro asked, changing the subject and held his bruised arm.

"Oh? I failed to mention why I had this bandana wrapped around my upper arm with a tiger." She removed the long bandana, showing scars and bruises. "This is how. I trained in a forest with animals, without hurting them. They seemed to scratch me every time. Since I last battle a tiger, I showed my honor with it by this," Kisa said, wrapping the bandana back around her arm. "Let's get started shall we?" Next thing you know it, Hiro was against a tree.

"Tomorrow night, Tohru, let's go to Planet Bang," Kiara said, also looking at Tohru. Everyone stopped and looked at her weirdly. "Planet Bang?"

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DAUGHTERS OF THE MOON!**

"Should I tell them, Tohru?"

"Sure,"

"Planet Bang is a club. It's like a dance. That's where you always dance with loud music, that's where we meet hot guys," she replied. Haru, Hiro and Yuki felt jealously at the last part.

Tohru was glowing all of a sudden; bright blue aura surrounded her as she closed her eyes. It finally died down and dark clouds covered the full moon. Tohru opened her eyes,

"That's enough for now. I'll fight next time," Tohru said softly, walking away.

"Lucky for you, you didn't fight Tohru," Kiara warned, "You can enjoy tomorrow freely; we'll be in Planet Bang anyways," Kiara said, also walking away, Kisa followed after.

"Wait, Kiara," Haru said. "Where is this Planet Bang?"

Kiara looked over her shoulder and gave him a wink, "Why? Wanna watch me dance. You'll be surprised how we dance." Haru blushed, "Here's the place. Don't tell anyone else," Kiara whispered softly.

"Man, they are tough chicks," Haru muttered and looked down at the address given. "Wow, I don't even know where to go,"

Yuki snatched the note, "I'll check this out. Well, Haru, Kyo, Kagura and I are going. I don't think Hiro can go in yet," Yuki explained.

"Whatever, if you people are just gonna stand there, I'm gonna go home," Haru said, stuffing his hands in his pockets before walking away.

"Yuki, what was going on?" Hatori asked.

"Nothing, is Ritsu-san still in the hospital?" Yuki asked.

Hatori nodded, "She's recovering slowly, but eventually she'll get better"

"Oi, Yuki. I suggest you untie Rit-chan out of the pole," Momiji said.

"The cat will do it," Yuki answered with no care.

"I'M NOT DOING IT!"

"Scared? Fine with me. I knew you had no courage. I'll do it then," Yuki said, walking towards the pole. Suddenly, Kyo zoomed past him. "I'm much braver than you!"

"Whatever," '_Hmm, wonder what'll it will be like in Planet Bang tomorrow,'_

**

* * *

NEXT DAY – PLANET BANG – 10 PM **

**(I DON'T OWN DAUGHTERS OF THE MOON!)**

Loud music crashed inside the large room. People were dancing and the loud band singing and playing loudly. Girls and boys dressed up and dancing in the crowded floor. Different flashes of lights flashed different colors around the whole area. Then, all of a sudden, everything seemed like it stopped. The music slowly died down and all attention was at the entrance.

Tohru and Kiara and Kisa entered, eternity beauty seen and shimmering outfits. Tohru was in the middle while Kiara stood at her side and Kisa on the other, their hands on their hips.

Kiara wore shimmering black capris with matching sandals. Her top was a shoulder of T with the color of dark purple. Glitter covered around her arms and outfit. Two teardrops were under her left eye. Her blonde hair was down and I was a darker root at the tips and middle of her hair. She wore silver cuffs around her wrists.

Kisa wore a mini white skirt with a black scarf around her waist, her purple belt hanging loose. She wore an orange tank top with the sleeves long and hanging loose on her arms. Her shirt was a V shape, showing some cleavage and exposed her stomach. Glitter spread across her arms. She wore black knee length boots.

Finally, Tohru wore a blue hip hugger pants with a black design, leading down to the floor. She wore a light yellow halter top with a V shape, down to her cleavage and upside down at the bottom part of the shirt. Both her wrists were covered in black glittery cuffs. She wore her hair down with a streak of purple hair at the side of her face.

"Well," Tohru said hotly, "let's get this party started!' Kiara whopped and high-five with Kisa. The crowd cheered and resumed with loud booming music.

The three scanned around, Kiara said, "Check it out, Tohru, a lot of hot guys are checking us out,"

"Let's give them a surprise, ready Kisa? Kiara?" Tohru asked with a smirk on her face. The three went to the dance floor and danced in the light.

**Anyone who is 14 and older can continue to read. How they dance is really for older teens. **

The song was 'Don't cha'. **(I don't own it!) **The three started together in a slow moving pace. Their bodies moving against each other. Tohru put her hands in the air, along with Kiara's and slide their own hands down to their necks. Kisa's hands slowly moved down her own body with her hips swaying down. The crowd stopped to watch them and the band watched them while playing.

"Let's take it up a notch," Tohru said. "Let's go low. Bend you knees people. Low," They all went lower and bend their knees, going down while moving their hips to the side. The girls finally stopped dancing and went to take a seat, "That was so hot and fun!" Kiara said.

"See any guys you like Kisa?" Tohru asked, winking at two guys.

"Yup," Kisa nodded, "Look who was here the whole time and watched us dance,"

They all at the same time looked behind them. They saw Yuki, Haru, Kyo and Kagura. They were watching them dance and the guys were blushing hard.

"OMG" Haru muttered softly as soon at they saw the girls enter and then dance after. They gulped nervously as they girls danced.

'_Whoa, I never knew Honda-san would dance like that, Man,'_

'_Kiara looks hot tonight'_

Let's not go into Kyo's mind because Kagura might attack the author.

The three girls made their way to them, "You were watching us dance?" Tohru asked. Yuki blushed hard and remained silent.

**A/N: Jeez, don't flame me here! You don't have to tell me already!**

"Hey, Haru," Kiara greeted shyly.

"You looked great dancing," Haru smiled. "Thanks,"

"Kagura? Kyo? What're you doing here?" Kisa asked, cocking her head the side in confusion. "No reason,"

The DJ put in a fast and loud music, the music beating in their chests. "Let's jump into this one!" Kiara whooped.

The three girls started to dance again. Yuki's and Haru's eyes never left theirs. Tohru was scanning the crowd and her eyes finally met Yuki's. Her hips moving slowly side to side. She went lower and went back up; her arms above her head while her hips still moving side to side.

"Wohoo!" Kiara whooped as the DJ changed the music to rock music and everyone started jumping.

"Yo Kagura! Come and join us!" Tohru said smiling. Kagura smiled apologetically to Kyo and left his hand and went to dance.

**

* * *

Later (Let's forget that they can change to animals) **

The group traveled to a free seating and sat down. Kiara, Kisa and Tohru, along with Kagura sat on the other side, while the guys sat at the opposite.

"How long have you gone here?" Yuki asked.

"Just a couple of weeks ago," Tohru answered, sipping her drink; while looking around.

"'sides, Hiro was really bombed out when he found out that you were looking for a guy," Haru said.

"Oh really?" Kisa asked coarsely, not wanting to continue.

"Yup, but hey, you're pretty hot now, I'm sure you have no problems with the guys. But I'm here to judge," Haru said as he glared a couple of guys who were about to approach them. Kisa giggled.

"You look so mature," Tohru complimented to Kagura, who blushed in response.

"Thanks, I've got rid of some habits,"

"Believe me, she did," Kyo muttered. But he quickly shut up as he bit his lip when Kagura kicked his leg under the table. They laughed.

"Yo, yo. For all of the cute couples out there, get your partner and go to the dance floor," the DJ said.

"Kiara, would you like to dance?" Haru asked. "Sure," Haru escorted her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So cute! Kyo-kun, let's go!" squealed Kagura.

"Well, Honda-san, would you like to dance with me?" Tohru looked a little suspicious, but agreed. "Alright,"

Yuki led her to the floor and slowly put his arms around her waist as she put her hands on his chest as he pulled her closer. Tohru blushed hard. "Honda-san," he whispered softly, "I'm sorry,"

Tohru looked up to his eyes for a while before resting her head back on his chest. "Hmmm. But that doesn't mean I forgive all of you." She warned, "I can't stop now."

"Why not?"

"Because you hurt me so much." Tohru said as small tears formed her eyes, "I couldn't stop thinking that you would do such a thing. I wanted to make you miserable as I did."

"I'm sorry for that. I had no choice," Yuki said

That made Tohru angry; she pulled apart from him and glared, "No choice? You could have faced Akito and disobey him!"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"Understand? You have no idea what my life was." Tohru said then leaving, but stopped in her tracks and her heart beating fast when she heard Yuki said,

"The only one I love is now my fiercest enemy,"

**

* * *

TBC **

**No flames allowed. Review pls. if you wanna know what happens after he said that and Tohru's response. I'M ERASING THIS CHAPTER IF PEOPLE HATE IT! ERASING THIS IF PEOPLE HATE IT! Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 6 - Confessions**


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**Thanks to the reviewers! **

**Except, _Unhappy Person_, Hah! Like I care what you think! If you hate it, than why do you continue to read it, huh? STUPID! If you hate the couple, then why're you reading then huh? IDIOT! Quit reading it if you hate it! B----!**

**Last time…**

"_Understand? You have no idea what my life was." Tohru said then leaving, but stopped in her tracks when Yuki said, _

"_The only one I love is now my fiercest enemy," _

**Chapter 6 – Confessions**

* * *

Tohru's heart skipped a beat. Her heart beating fast and looked over shoulder to look at Yuki, "What did you say?" she asked softly.

"…"

"Sohma," Tohru warned, narrowing her brown eyes, "WHAT did you say?"

"You heard what I said, Honda-san," Yuki replied, staring back at her shocked brown eyes.

"…."

Silence fell over them as they stared intensely and silently.

The music changed beat and everyone started to dance on the floor. Tohru just stared straight at Yuki; who was doing the same. Dance lights changed to every color above them.

Yuki finally broke the eye contact and walked away. Tohru was too shocked to move and stop him. She remembered his words well,

"_The only one I love is now my fiercest enemy," _

"Love?" Tohru asked herself. _'Yuki loves only me?'_ She thought.

Yuki on the other hand was outside the club and banged his fists on a brick wall. Blood dripped from his wrist and he stared at it; the expressionless look plastered on his face. "Screw it. I shouldn't have said that," he cursed aloud. He looked up, it was getting really dark. The crescent moon loomed over them.

"…" Tohru didn't move at all. She stared at Yuki's retreating figure. People danced around her and bumping. She finally snapped out and narrowed her eyes dangerously. Kiara and Kisa were dancing while laughing while Haru sat back down and watched.

She went towards them and grabbed them and pulled them out of the dance floor. "Kiara, Kisa, we're leaving," she ordered, without even looking at them.

"Hey!" Kiara said, but then stopped, "Why so soon?" she asked. But as soon as she saw her friends' narrowed eyes, her own eyes hardened.

"Come on, then."

"Onee-chan," Kisa said quietly, looking up at Tohru and tugging her arm, "Are you okay?"

Tohru's brown eyes softened a bit and gave her a half smile, "Never been better,"

"Well," Kiara began, "What're we hangin' around here for now? Let's go," she said, walking away.

Tohru looked at her, "Aren't you gonna say bye to your dance partner?" A smirk crept to her lips.

Kiara stopped and her skin crawled. She spun around, her face red scarlet, "You're so mean, Tohru!" she screamed over the music. Tohru kept her smirk.

"Well, are you gonna? He'll be lonely and heartbroken," Tohru mocked her.

"Fine! Just stop teasing me!" she whined and made her way over to Haru, who looked clueless. '_So cute'_ she thought. She bent down and kissed his cheek, "Bye," she whispered before running off, along with dragging a laughing Tohru and an innocent Kisa.

When they were out, Kiara panted heavily, "I…can't…believe….I did….that!" She glared at Tohru's direction, who, may I add, was still laughing. "Shut up!" she screamed annoyingly, "What about that jerk you danced with?"

Tohru's laugh suddenly died down and her bangs covered her eyes. "Nothing happened, "she whispered in a light tone, "We just danced, that's it. Nothing more," she repeated.

Kiara and Kisa frowned and worried looks made their way. "Tohru?"

"Onee-chan?"

"Come on, let's go. I'm tired," she said, revealing her weak and sad brown eyes. The moon sparkled her eyes as she walked away. "Oh yeah," she looked over her shoulder at them with a smirk, "We're meeting a new member. So we don't have plans for the remaining Sohma's."

Kiara and Kisa went dotted eyes, "New member?" they asked in unison, "WHO?"

Tohru giggled, "You'll see,"

**

* * *

Sohma's House**

Yuki and Haru came back and entered quietly. Momiji suddenly appeared and launched himself on them giggling and smiling happily, "You're back! Yay!"

"Hello Momiji," Yuki greeted, releasing his hold.

Momiji tilted his head to the side, "Eh? Yuki doesn't look well,"

He smiled, "Nothing to worry about,"

The two watched Yuki walk away and up the stairs. "What's up with him?" Haru asked no one in particular.

"Did something happened, Haru?" Momiji asked, looking at Haru with a confused look.

"Dunno. Just danced and that's it," he replied.

**

* * *

Next Day**

Hidden in the trees, the girls waited patiently for a certain person to arrive. Tohru leaned against a tree branch, Kisa sat down in another tree while Kiara leaned her arm on a tree. The sun glaring at them was shielded by the leaves.

"When did you decide for a new member to join, Tohru?" Kiara asked, curious to how and why she found someone and why when they're already a good team.

"Just thought she can help betray and weaken the Sohma's." she answered, looking straight.

"Gotcha," Kiara understood.

"Onee-chan," Kisa asked, looking down at the ground, "When will this end?" The two tensed and cringed. "Onee-chan?"

"…I don't know Kisa." She replied, "I guess after I've got and accomplished what I came for," Kisa nodded.

Tohru's eyes caught a figure, walking towards them; she jumped down and crossed her arms. "Glad to see you can make it," she greeted to the girl.

"I see you're back, Tohru" she replied.

Tohru stretched her arms, "And never been better in my life."

Kiara and Kisa jumped down and looked at the newcomer. Kisa's eyes widen in surprise. "Hello Kisa. Nice to see you again," she greeted while Kisa nodded, "And with a whole new look. I like it. It suits you."

Kiara liked her already, because of the compliment, "Names' Kiara." She greeted with a smile. "You'll fit in good." She looked at her clothes, "And you have a good sense in fashion."

"So do all of you,"

"You're already in," Tohru interrupted.

"That's good." She replied, "Have any plans so far?"

"Lots like you've ever imagined. Just play it cool around them." Tohru replied. Her eyes hardened, "Don't listen or think of what they're gonna say when they see you with us, got that?" she warned.

The newcomer laughed, "Hah, never liked them at the start. They are really annoying, except Momiji and Kisa that is,"

"Good."

An image entered her mind, Yuki. Tohru blushed hard, remembering what he had said and their eye contact.

"_The only one I love is now my fiercest enemy," _

'Dang, I can't stop thinking about that and HIM!' her mind screamed in frustration.

**

* * *

Yuki –At the same time-**

A mental image appeared in his thoughts. Tohru.

"I shouldn't have said that!" he yelled to himself, a blush across his face. "Great, I don't want to see her again, it'll be awkward." He got up and decided to take a walk to the park. That'll clear his mind. And he hope Tohru isn't there.

**

* * *

Tohru**

"Are you blushing?" the girl asked. "Is it because of a certain someone?"

Tohru blushed deepened. "You're horrible!" she whined as the girl laughed.

"So what do I get to do now since I'm in?" she asked.

"Anything you want, just follow us," Tohru answered, recomposing herself.

"Come to think of it," Kiara thought aloud, "What's her name?" Kisa beamed and smiled happily at her and Tohru. She smirked.

"Rin Isuzu,"

They whirled around to hear a person approaching, except Tohru. They saw clearly who it was and quickly hid. Tohru looked clueless. When she turned, she thought immediately that it was a nightmare.

"Yuki?" She called him again by his first name, by mistake.

He stared back at her. Only both of them as her friends watched silently. Both stopped in their grounds and faced each other. Tohru took a breath before saying,

"I've got something to tell you, Yuki-kun,"

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Matchmaking**

**Things are heating up as Tohru and Yuki refuse to talk or look at each other, due to their meetings at their slow dance. It gets more intense as they try to match** **make them, while fighting them at the same time. How will thinks work out?**

**Review! I told you what's gonna happen next chapter! SO please review! Idon't acceptflames. NO FLAMES.**


	7. Matchmaking

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**Thanks to the reviewers! Screw you flamer. This is one LONG chappie!**

**Last time…**

_Tohru took a breath before saying, "I've got something to tell you, Yuki-kun,"_

**Chapter 7 – Matchmaking**

* * *

Tohru's heartbeat was beating fast and hard against her chest. It nearly hurt with all the mixed feelings she kept inside. Her heart was thumping faster and harder as she continued to look at Yuki. Finally, she looked away, a blush spread across her face. She doesn't want to admit it, but he looked cute when he's confused. She opened her mouth. "I've got something to tell you, Yuki-kun."

Shoot. She used his first name. That'll be a good sign for him, for forgiveness and love. But bad sign for herself, she might lose her reputation, attitude and coolness; the attitudes that grew on her for the past years.

"What is it, Honda-san?" he asked, looking away from, not wanting to face her, after what he said. She might reject him. But he froze in thought, _'Did she say my first name?'_ He quickly looked back at her, surprise and confusion at the same time. When he looked at her, she blushed again at the eye contact and she looked away.

"Um…well…" Tohru stuttered, looking at the ground with her hands clasped in front of her. "It's just…..uh…."

"Hmm?" he asked and waited, his own heart rapidly beating fast.

"I….um…kinda…."

"Spit it out!" Kiara whispered harshly, looking below her and watched the scene. Rin covered her mouth, "Not that loud!" She said, also watching the scene with anticipation.

"They're so shy," Kiara said excitedly. But as she watched Tohru fidgeting with her hands and stuttering while Yuki was watched her with a blush, she had enough. "That's it!" She jumped down the tree and stomped towards them.

The two shy couple looked at her in surprise. "Tohru!" Kiara screamed. "You are too shy! For goodness sakes, how hard is it?" She turned to Yuki, "And you, Mr. I-love-you-but-not-wanting-to-make-any-moves! If she is in this state, you should now what to do! YOU should make the moves on her, boy!"

Both blushed like crazy, after hearing what Kiara said. Rin and Kisa sweatdropped and shook their heads. Kiara winked at them, a sly grin was seen on their face. They both jumped down the tree and went behind Yuki while Kiara went behind Tohru. Both gave a signal to each other and pushed the two together.

Tohru was force to collide with Yuki as her head met in contact with Yuki's chest. While her arms her resting in his chest as well. His arms were around her and slowly snaked around her waist. He rested his forehead on Tohru's forehead as they looked at each other. He smiled.

"See? I'm the best matchmaker around," Kiara whispered to Rin, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"You're right. But how can you match make them if they are against each other? Correction, we are against HIS family?" Rin said sharply, letting Kiara loose her pride.

"Oh great. Then um…." She trailed off, "Oh! How about we try to match make them secretly. Of course, only when his family isn't around."

"I thought you were dumb," Rin said, "But you actually are pretty smart. Kisa, no wonder why you stuck with them, ne?" Kisa nodded with a bright smile.

"But that Yuki should keep his mouth shut about this," Kiara said dangerously.

"True. Let's just hope Akito doesn't know anything about this," Rin said seriously, the same expression as Kiara. Kisa became worried but narrowed her eyes at the name.

"Look how cute they are."

Tohru was lost in Yuki's eyes as his own stared back at her brown ones. Both their forehead's rested on each others as their nose touch. A smile made it's way to Tohru's delicate lips. "Yuki-kun. You know, I always love your eyes,"

"Oh?"

"Yup. I always drown in them. Like I am now,"

He stroked her hair, that was getting a little longer, "I never thought you would cut your hair. Honestly, I thought you looked cute. But I'm not complaining now," She blushed as she smiled.

Kisa cleared her throat, letting the couple break apart, and their backs facing each other. "Onee-chan. Let's go home. It's getting late." She said. Kiara rested her arm on her head while Rin just shut her eyes and slapped Kiara's head.

"WHAT?"

"Don't treat her like a table," Rin scolded, glaring at her. Kiara glared back.

"Oh yeah?" How about you? Miss Know-it-all."

"At least I know what I need to know. And I'm smarter than you."

"Hello! You came up with the plan for the both of them? Me!"

"Whatever." Kisa went in-between them.

"Ane-san, Rin-chan. Can we please go? I'm getting sleepy," she said, rubbing her eyes cutely with her eyes slowly drooping. So cute!

Rin snatched Tohru away from Yuki. He quickly turned around and opened his mouth, Rin beat him to it, "Shut it, loverboy. She's with us."

* * *

When they returned to their huge size apartment, with many decorations and cushions and rooms, Rin let go and dropped herself into a bean bag. "What a day." 

Kisa laid down on the long couch, "And we stayed out in the sun for a long time," she said tiredly, shutting her eyes and going to sleep. Kiara went to her and picked her up. Since Kiara was light, she nearly dropped Kisa. Rin glared. She grinned sheepishly and went to Kisa's bedroom and arrived back and plopped down to the couch.

"So, Tohru," Rin said, not looking at her, "Looks like things are getting interesting with you and Yuki." The mention of Yuki's name made Tohru blush hard. "But you know you want revenge against his family." She continued. "You know he'll go to their side. What'll you do?"

Tohru's back was facing them. She was facing the door. A sad look on her face. She thought for a while in silence, '_She's right. I want revenge. But I bet Yuki-kun will not accept it. I've trained myself for this….'_

"Tohru?"

She turned around with a smirk. She put all her support on her right leg and crossed her arms, "Whaddya think? Of course I would choose revenge. Love has nothing to do with me,"

Rin stood up with a smirk. Kiara smirked as well and high-five Tohru, "There's the bad girl I know." Rin went to her and both slammed their fists together.

"Bad attitude. Cool." Was all she said. Tohru just shrugged.

"Get ready for tomorrow girls. We'll be partying late night with the Sohma's."

Kiara looked confused. "I thought you hated them. Why are we partying with them?" Rin slapped her head, "Idiot. That means there'll be a big fight."

Kiara glared. "Oh, I know there'll be a big fight….with you and me now!" She charged at Rin and attacked. She dodged. "Bring it on!"

Tohru sweatdropped and went to her bedroom and locked it. She went to her closet and changed to her pajamas and fell asleep.

**

* * *

Next Morning**

The Sohma's were sitting around the table; eating and sipping their tea and food silently. All was silent, but everything was broken as a fire arrow landed on the table, letting the fire cover the table. They all stood away from the fire.

"Get water!" Haru said.

The fire began to spread to the table. Soon it died down when Yuki and Kyo splashed water over it.

Shigure sighed, "Well. There goes our breakfast and table."

Kyo noticed something. "What's this?" he picked up a letter that was in the middle of the ash like table. They gathered around him.

_Meet us at the abandon house down the street. Come alone with the Sohma's. Anymore people coming will be eliminated as soon as he/she will step foot in. Come at 10:00 p.m. sharp. If the Sohma family will fail to show u, we will come to you and burn down every of your possession._

_Tohru, Kiara, Kisa and …_

"Hmm?" they all looked closely at the last name, but it looked like it was scratched out and they couldn't make it out. They all sighed. "Well. Looks like another invitation from the bad girls." Haru said.

"But we mustn't disappoint them," Shigure said.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be joining you," Ritsu said.

"You **must**. Or you'll put us all in danger." Shigure said.

That broke Ritsu. "I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT! I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE! I'M SORRY!"

"So loud," Hiro muttered in annoyance.

"What do you think, Ayame-nii?" Haru asked.

"I shall go. I must see their sense of fashion." Everyone crashed down anime style. "How about Hatori-san?" They all looked at their family doctor, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"I have nothing to do with this."

"But you were the one who told us to set up Tohru-kun!" Momiji cried out.

"….Fine…"

"I bet Kagura will be clinging onto Kyo for a long time. Remember, it's a haunted house we're going to. It's abandon because of that reason." Haru said, getting a little scary. Yuki shook his head as Kagura held Kyo's arm.

"W-What happened?" she asked.

"A long time ago, it said to be that in that very large house. A woman hangs herself because of too much stress. Her husband mourned her death alone. Then one night, when the husband was working late at night, trying to forget his deceased wife, he heard a foot step. But he mind it and continued…Unaware that something was right behind him, holding a knife above his head.."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagura screamed loud that everyone fell down.

**

* * *

Next day – 9:45 p.m.**

"Everyone ready to go?" Shigure asked.

"Sheesh. You don't have to treat us like children. It's not like we're going to a field trip for something," Hiro muttered in annoyance.

"Shut it kid," Kyo said in anger.

Hiro opened his mouth, ready to talk back, but Hatori beat him, "Less talking. More walking," he said sternly.

When they arrived, the clock exactly reached 10:00 sharp. The house was large and big. It was very dark, letting the trees add a scary background with the tall gate in front of them, that opened. "That's just the wind," Kyo whispered to a scared Kagura.

"Let's go then."

They entered and went passed the gate and went into the abandoned house. "Hello?" Haru's voice echoed through the house, he opened his flashlight and looked around the room. It was full of old furniture.

They heard a footstep walking above them. Them being scared, except Hatori, went close to each other and back away, letting them form a circle while looking where the noise was. "Kyo-kun," Kagura asked, "W-What was that?"

"Probably a rat or some animal." He answered, still looking around cautiously.

"I forgot to finish my story," Haru said. "The killer who killed the man still lives in this house. Since it has been a long time since he killed, he's looking for another victim…"

That send shivers up Kagura's spine and freaked her out and she screamed," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They heard another crash above them, they all looked above them.

**The Girls**

"Kiara!" Tohru whispered, "You okay?" They all stared as after Kagura screamed, Kiara crashed down with anime swirling eyes.

"That was a loud bang she made," Rin muttered as she looked down.

"Is ane-san alright?" Kisa asked.

"Yup." Tohru answered, "In just 5 seconds. 5….4….3….2…1…"

Rin looked closely at Kiara, who was still unconscious. But after Tohru count up to 5, Kiara automatically sat up, letting their head collide in pain. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

**Sohma Family**

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Kagura was clinging onto Kyo while Momiji was clutching his shirt. "W-what was t-that?" they both asked.

Haru answered again, "Must be the ghost of the house. Remembering his tragic death." Both Momiji and Kagura fainted.

Yuki sighed, "Enough talking and messing around," he said seriously, "I'm going up to investigate. You guys wait down here."

"No way," Kyo said, "I'm not waitin' around here doing nothing while you go up. I'll investigate down here." He stepped forward. Both walked away in opposite directions and slowly their forms disappeared.

Haru stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked the other way from Kyo, "See ya'll later,"

**Girls**

"They're going the way we want it to, Tohru," Kiara whispered in focus, closing the door where they were spying on them. Tohru nodded, her arms crossed. "Get to your positions girls. We'll party hard tonight,"

"This'll be a hell of a party," Rin said, leaving the room, not before slapping her hands with Kiara and they parted ways. They whispered their plan about match make outside, "Yuki will be alone with her. Let's spy on them than go to out target," Rin whispered and they left.

Tohru faced Kisa and leaned down at the 13 year old, "Why won't you keep our guests busy, Kisa?" She nodded in response and left soon after.

Yuki stepped up the stairs and when he reached to his destinations. He looked both to his sides, deciding which way he should take. When he went to his left, a wind passed by him, it smelled like vanilla. _'That's Tohru's perfume,'_ he thought and went to his right.

There were many doors around him and he looked door to door as he went down the long hallway. When he reached the end, he noticed a door was slightly open and slowly pushed it opened.

In front of him was Tohru, her back facing him. She turned around, alarmed, "Yuki-kun?" she asked. _'Wow. This is unexpected. I thought it was Rin's job to handle him,'_

Rin and Kiara secretly smiled, "That's the way."

Tohru turned her whole body to look at him. She was wearing a different outfit now. She wore a purple tank tube top that covered her chest and reached above her stomach. The words in light yellow read, 'Bad girls are coming.' She wore dark black cargo pants that dragged against the floor. "W-what're you doing here?"

"Well, you did send us the note to come here, didn't you not?" Tohru felt a blush from embarrassment cover her face.

"Oh, r-right. But you aren't my target," she said, "It was suppose to be Shigure coming up after you. You were suppose to go the other way…"

Yuki went towards her while saying, "Well. I'm glad I went this way than. I get to see you again," he said, snaking his arm around her waist. Tohru didn't see this coming as her head was against his chest and her hands on his chest.

"Um…Yuki-kun…."

He hushed her, "Let me just remember this moment. Please, Honda-san."

"Mission complete for their little moment," Rin whispered before leaving. But they heard another voice, she growled, "That pervert, Shigure."

Shigure, wearing his loose kimono was walking the same path as Yuki, "Tohru-kun?" he cooed. He went inside the room with a creek from the door and saw what was in front of him, "Eh?"

Tohru's eyes snapped opened as she heard the door opened with a creek. Quickly, she pushed Yuki away and glared. She took out her arrows and aimed it at him. "If you dare move, Sohma," she said, "I will kill you instantly." Yuki stumbled back in surprise and shock. He tensed as she started calling him Sohma again.

Kiara growled and left her spot and went downstairs to Haru. Rin jumped out of her hiding place and took Yuki by the arm. She was wearing a hood to cover her face "Sorry for interrupting," Tohru lowered her bow, "No interruptions. Handle him," Rin nodded and she dragged Yuki out to the door and shut the door.

Outside, he let go of him and ran to the other side of the hallway, letting Yuki follow her. '_Just like planned.'_

Tohru focused her bow to her next target and shut one eye and smirked, "Well. Nice meeting you again, Shigure," Shigure had a nervous smile while shaking. "Hello Tohru-ku-" She shot her arrow at him as he dropped to the ground.

"What did I say?" she asked, her eyes flaring, "**Never** call me that again, _Shigure_," He shivered as she said his name in a cold voice.

'_Great. Just what I need'_ Shigure thought hopelessly.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Ahahahaha. I updated! Review if you please. Review! Next chapter is gonna be a 'talk' with Yuki about Tohru. WHILE fighting. This is going to be hard while the girls are scaring the Sohma family. All in the next chapter! Review!**


	8. Haunted Mansion

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**S.I.G9074: YO! I'm back! Sorry, if this chappy was late! It took a long time and it was hard to write. I promise I'll try to update sooner!**

**Catgurl777: Yeah, you've better.**

**Reviewers: ….**

**S.I.G9074: My bad. I forgot, this is Catgurl777. She likes anime as well and gets some info outta me. So she's my close anime friend. She'll be appearing for a while in the next chappies but for now…I'll shut her up. ;;slams door;; I know I'll get killed by her when we talk again, but hey, people wanna read this chappy.**

**P.S. – Catgurl777 has made some ideas for this and will be airing in the next chappy. It's hilarious!**

**Last time…**

"_Get ready for tomorrow girls. We'll be partying late night with the Sohma's."_

**Chapter 8 – Haunted Mansion**

* * *

"Well, Shigure-**san**," Tohru mimicked, "How has it been?" The brown haired teen adjusted her bow in position again and looked around for a target, "Hmm?" She locked on at Shigure. 

"Well," he smiled weakly, "Everything's been well, except for the fact that we haven't had a good meal in a while." He chuckled lightly, still shaking a little at the arrow pointed at him.

She shut one eye and stretched the arrow, preparing to shoot, "Well, that brief answer should be enough for me to know that you're doing **fine**." She let go the string, letting it fly straight to its next target. Shigure quickly ducked as it barely passed his head.

"Now, now. No need for violence, Tohru-ku-"

Another arrow.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, brown eyes with blazing fire, burning with anger. "Shigure-**san**." She mocked, her eyes still filled with anger, "Have you been listening intently to what I have said?"

The author scratched his head, "Um, yeah?"

"Then if you have, do you mind repeating what you have said before?" she said smoothly, anger disappearing, but was replaced by another feeling…hate.

"Err, no thank you. I'd rather not repeat myself to get you angry," He smiled innocently, not noticing a dangerously dark aura forming around the teenager in front of him.

A dark smile formed her lips, "What did you say?"

"I'd rather not repeat myself to get you angry. Therefore, I wouldn't like to repeat myself."

She growled and put out her bow again, the arrow facing him, "**YOU'RE SUCH A STUBBORN ASS MAN!**"

Shigure let out a high pitched scream, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**

* * *

Haru…Kiara**

Haru, with his hands stuffed in his pockets coolly with a bored expression, looked up, "What that sensei?" he questioned himself. He ignored the feeling of a fierce aura he was approaching and continued to walk. _'Whatever Tohru did, must've scared him dead.'_

His eyes sharpened and jumped back, just avoiding an attack. The figure stood from its spot and looked at Haru. "Look who's here, cutie," Kiara spoke.

"'sup?" he greeted.

"Going well for me. How 'bout you?" She took of her cloak that she was once covered by. Haru examined her. She wore a completely different outfit as before. "Still revealing, eh?" he inquired.

"I would rather like **not** that much attention, thank you very much," she replied, adjusting her glove with her other hand. What she was wearing was a short and tight black shirt with white outlines; 'Come near and die' was implanted in blood red colors in the middle. She wore a darker shade of purple cargo pants that was almost filled with pockets around.

**A/N: Some reviewers say they dislike what they are wearing. Later on the chapters, I will change their way of clothing and make them wear less revealing. I was just trying them to get a bad girl style, not slutty.**

"Well, then. What's a pretty girl like you doing here in the dark?"

Kiara smirked, "I'm glad you asked." With a blink of an eye, she appeared behind Haru and grabbed his arm and threw him to the wall. "Does that answer your question?"

Wiping the blood from the side of his mouth, he stood. "Come on. I don't fight girls."

She stood on her place, "Well, I guess you have to." She charged forward with a punch. He blocked it with his hand in his palm. "I guess your right. But I think the best strategy for me is to be in defense until your worn out."

Kiara flipped backwards and pushed off the ground with both hands and landed softly; keeping a distance away from him. She went to a fighting stance, small knives between her fingers. "Suit yourself."

**

* * *

Yuki…Rin**

Yuki followed the figure enter a room in the opposite side. _'This is getting weird.'_ He thought silently, entering the room while scouting around. _'This room is pretty old. Then again, so is this house.'_ His eyes harden. "Come out, now." He turned back behind him and came face to face with a figure wearing a long cloak, covering its features completely. To make it worse, it was very dark.

He/she slammed the door shut with its foot. _'Still sharp after the years passed.'_ Rin thought. "Impressive," she spoke. Her voice changed to a more mature voice and softer, disguising her voice.

"Who are you?"

"That is not important to you." She replied. '_Well, yeah it is but who cares.'_

"Hey…weren't you the one with Honda-san just now?" he recalled. "What's your connection with her?"

"I'd ask you the same question first."

"I'm her…uh, her…" Yuki stammered, looking down at the ground. _'What am I to her? I mean, we're comfortable when we're very close together…and it happened quite a lot of times now. So…'_ Rin watched as he battled with his thoughts.

"Her…?" she smirked. Ooh, how she loved to mess with people's mind with others. Hey, it's just her nature. "Boyfriend?" she suggested. "Or maybe even more?"

Yuki's face turned red scarlet, "A friend, I'd like to say, nothing more."

'_Yeah, yeah. For now.' _A sly smile tugged Rin's lips. "I'd like to believe you, but I'm more interested in romance between a couple of people."

"What's **your** connection with her?" he repeated, slowly losing his patience with the mysterious person in front of him.

'_Ooh, looks like he's getting mad,'_ her thoughts played. "Mine? Well, I'm just an alliance." Within moments passed, she raised her leg and kicked him at the side of his head, but he blocked with a hand. She twisted around to use her other leg to kick him, he just ducked around, letting his grip on her release.

"Looks like I've gave you an invitation. Care to join?"

Yuki dusted himself in the arm, "If you'd like, yes."

He went to his left side, avoiding the punch, but he didn't notice she'd gone below and used her leg to swipe him. "Looks like you aren't to careful." She said.

"Apparently so."

He blocked with both his arms in front of him as she delivered a painful kick. She flipped forward, grabbed his arm and was about to throw him off, but he disappeared and appeared behind her, holding her arm. Seeing this chance, she did a back flip; during the process, she let go of his hold, smashing him to the wall. "So, Sohma. How do you feel about our little Tohru? If you want her, then you have to be at least stronger than us.'

"That..." he stood up, "is none…of …your business!" he swiped his arm in front of him, eyes flashed in anger.

'_Wow. Never seen him this angry.'_ Rin mused. '_Guess this will be interesting after all.'_ She spoke, "Oh? I know you wouldn't like her to see you like this, now would we? I'd say you'd better collect yourself if you want her."

"I said…it's none of your business." He growled, scowling in pure hatred and anger at her.

"Oh," she teased, "Isn't little Yuki getting mad over a girl?"

She suddenly found herself pinned to the wall by her cloak. She blinked then smirked. _'Oh, so little Yuki found some little knives and used it. Good thing he won't hurt a girl.'_

In front of her, with a fair distance, was a now calm but scowling Yuki. "I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut up about this incident." He spoke in a voice that surprised Rin.

She tugged herself out of the mess and adjusted her cloak. "I'd rather do." he glared. "But since you answered aggressively, proving you little crush, I'll keep it a secret."

He turned to leave, "If you'd mind, I think our discussion is over."

Rin laughed, "I very well think so." She said. She leaned against the wall as he slammed the door shut. "I think my part for this is over." She said to herself. _'Now to get to…Kisa. Another of scaring them won't do any harm.'_

**

* * *

Kisa…..Sohma Family**

Ayame fanned Momiji and Kagura with both his hands. "Wake up!" he said. Momiji recovered and sat up, looking innocently at both his sides. "Eh? Where's Yuki, Shigure-nii and Haru?" he asked.

"They went to check things up." The family doctor answered, who was currently lighting a cigarette.

Kagura was the last to recover. She groggily woke up with a headache. "Ah. What the-?" When she saw a close up of Ayame's face, she shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT AN **UGLY** FACE!"

"I BEG TO DIFFER!"

"Eh?" it all dawned to her, "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Ayame just chuckled and waved it off, "Mistakes are mistakes. No need to worry."

From afar, Kisa watched them and giggled. But when Kagura screamed again when she woke up, she slipped from her hiding spot and dangled down. _'Good thing they weren't paying attention here.' _The tiger thought as she hoisted herself up again. '_Now. What do I do to entertain them?_' she wondered. _'If ane-san was here, she'd probably have an idea.'_

"Pst. Kisa," whispered a voice next to her. Kisa felt herself shiver and her face darkened. She opened her mouth to scream, but was brutally held back. She came face to face with none other than, "Rin-san?" she whispered.

Rin winked, "Yup. Done my job. Just call me Rii-chan." She nodded with a smile. "So, Kisa. Got any ideas?" Kisa shook her head. "Hmm…let's see. Oh! Here's one!" she whispered something to Kisa's ears. Tigers' ears perked up as she listened.

"Hmm. Wonder what's taking them so long?" Kagura asked worriedly, looking in the direction of where Kyo had gone previously.

**A/N: Whoops. I forgot about Kyo. Well, I'll have to work it out. Keep on reading!**

A figure from the dark approached them and revealed themselves. Momiji and Kagura were busy talking, sitting in the floor, while Ayame was talking to a bored Hatori; so they haven't noticed yet.

A cold hand was placed on Kagura's shoulder. Her face immediately darkened in horror, she slowly turned up to look at whoever it is. She looked up to see a woman in a white wedding gown with a veil. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"UUUUUWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Momiji screamed along.

"Why on earth are you screaming along with her, Momiji?" Hatori asked, obviously irritated.

"L-l-look over t-there!" he stammered. The two followed to where his finger was pointing to. A woman in a veil, wearing a wedding dress was laying her hand on a now dazed off Kagura.

'_Damn. Forgot how Kagura screamed,_' Rin thought. She checked beside her and sweatdropped. Kisa's tigers' ears were down and anime swirly eyes and was swaying back and forth.

Before Hatori could reach Kagura, Ayame passed him and immediately went to the ghost and examined her. "Oh my!" Ayame said, "What a dreadfully clothing! Whoever designed this must've been blind!" He lift her clothing so he could feel it, "And the material!"

A vein throbbed Rin's head. "That little-"

As soon as Ayame lifted up the veil, the clothing fell to the ground, nothing but empty air. Ayame stood still with his hands in a position in front of him, dotted eyed. It was his turn to fall back and faint.

"Idiot," Hatori mumbled.

"Why am I stuck with creeps?" Hiro mumbled, close to the exit.

"You're turn, Kisa." Rin said quietly. Kisa jumped down, wearing a full white dress. She made it ghost like and quickly passed through them. Kagura blinked and watched Kisa, as did Hatori.

'_I-I must be brave!'_ Kagura thought. '_Kyo-kun said I should!'_ With enough courage, she stood up and followed the lurking ghost. The lurking ghost went to a dark hallway and stopped about 5 meters away from her. Kagura approached her slowly, thinking, _'There are no such things as ghost. There are no such things as ghost.'_

Kagura swallowed and reached for her shoulder. 'I hope I won't regret this.'

Kisa felt that Kagura was trying to reveal herself. Thinking of a quick plan, she slowly turned around, a dark smirk forming her delicate lips. "Hello, Kagura-nee," Her face was dark with an unfriendly smile that looks could kill.

"K-k-Kisa?"

"Hai?" She tilted her head to the side, the same expression not leaving her face.

"A-a-are you s-still alive?"

Kisa's smirk was replaced by another dark smile. She turned around and run straight to the end of the hallway. "W-wait!" She jogged up to her normal speed. Kisa made a turn to, Kagura followed. When she followed the turn, no one was there. "Ki-Kisa? How'd she disappear?" She gulped. "Or is she really dead?"

Kisa, quickly jumping up to the ceiling and sitting on a wood board at the top, watched. "Ky-Kyo-kun? A-are you there?" Kagura asked, as soon as she heard a creak and footstep.

Kisa tensed, '_Wait. If Rii-chan is with Ayame-nii, who's there?'_

"Who's there?" She spun around to run, but was stopped when she felt arms wrapped around her waist. She was about to scream but when the person spun her around, she gaped. "Kyo-kun?" He smiled as she relaxed and rested against him.

Kisa smiled sadly at the couple, '_If Hiro was like that. That jerk. He deserves no one after…'_ She glared at no one but returned back to Rin.

When Kisa arrived back, she crashed down anime style. "Eh?" In front of her, Hatori was tied to a wooden wall while Momiji was running around while a ghost was chasing him. And Hiro? He was also tied with a cloth around his mouth in a chair and was getting wet each second by Rin, who has laughing.

"Rii-chan?"

Hiro looked at her, blushing a bit of what she was wearing. Hatori just stared blankly. Momiji managed to trick the 'ghost' by letting it crash into a wall. "Eh?"

"You're back, Kisa." Rin said. "How'd it go?"

She blushed, "A little more than expected, I guess."

"Kisa." Hiro spoke. Kisa immediately shot him dagger looks, he winced, "Look."

"There is nothing to discuss," she said icily, "especially with you. Come on, ane-san." They headed to the direction where Kiara was fighting.

**

* * *

Kiara…Haru**

"Arg." Haru muttered, after receiving two straight kicks unexpectedly in the stomach. "You are one tough chick." He said softly, "You know that?"

"I get that a lot." She replied, panting heavily. It took all her energy to attack him non stop, yet his still completely okay. '_This is harder than I thought.'_

He noticed that she was getting tired each time she attacked now. _'I guess my strategy was right. But…dang, her attacks are painful. Guess she'll be giving up soon.'_

Kiara was about to go again, but she fell to the floor when she twisted her ankle. "Ouch." She was sitting there, her ankle twisted with a hand on it. '_Great, how'll I fight now?'_

"Are you alright?" Haru bent down and examined her sprained ankle. She blushed as she felt his skin contact with hers. But this was not a good sight…well, at least to what Kisa and Rin saw. Haru sweatdropped as he felt two strong aura's behind him. Kisa was there…but who was the other person?

"What're you doing to her?" Rin commanded, not happy at all. She hadn't forgotten him.

"Are you…hurting her?" Kisa asked.

'Sorry, Haru.' Kisa thought. She tried to stand up, but miserably fell, Haru caught her.

That send chills down their spines, "THAT'S IT! I THOUGHT GUYS NEVER HURT GIRLS! OBIVIOUSLY YOU'RE MUCH DIFFERENT!"

Poor Haru…Girls can get mad as well…and it isn't very pleasant.

**After**

After the misunderstandings when Kiara explained, they quickly made a quick escape to the second floor. "Why didn't you tell us before we nearly killed him?" Rin growled.

"You weren't paying attention." Kiara fired back.

"At least signal something." Rin mumbled.

"Whatever."

They reached where Tohru was, except they were traveling in the dark, careful not to be seen. Kiara managed to look at what they did and sweatdropped. "How long are you going to leave them like that?"

"For a while." Rin replied.

Kiara thought for a while and realized something was wrong and frowned, "Hey, girls. If Ayame, Hatori, Hiro and Momiji are there, we left Haru back and Shigure is with Tohru…where's Yuki?"

That stopped them in their tracks. Where **was** Yuki?

"Rin. Where'd he go?"

"He just left out the door….we were talking about Tohru and…"

They looked at each other and quickly went to Tohru's room, they slammed the door to the wall as they entered and their mouths dropped down to the floor, shocked and surprised.

Yuki was there…with Tohru…with a tied-to-a-chair Shigure…Yuki VERY close to Tohru…Tohru closing near Yuki….pinned to the wall. Do I need to explain?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?"

**

* * *

TBC**

**Steamy romance in the next chappy between Tohru and Yuki, OcxHaruxRin, KyoxKagura. Next chappy is showing where they finally show romance between each other…except the fact that Tohru made a 'game' with the Sohma's! REVIEW!**


	9. Steamy Romance

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**Chapter 9 – Steamy Romance **

**Thanx for your reviewers! and unhappy person: i just don't get you! first, you flamed, then you comment! argh! its soo confusing. oh well, ENJOY!**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" 

Instinct took over and the two looked at the voices and blushed. '_Great, more interruptions,_' Yuki thought, annoyed, _'When am I going to be alone with Honda-san with the time I need?'_

'_Why is it that every time something is about to happen, someone **had **to interrupt us?'_ Tohru thought irritated with a glare.

From the three girl's point of view, Shigure was tied to a chair with a blindfold, his back facing Tohru and Yuki. Apparently, after Tohru got irritated, she tightly tied him to a chair after he slammed into a wall stupidly, trying to escape her.

Yuki had one of his arms on the wall at the side of Tohru's head while the other one was wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Tohru was practically trapped by him, she didn't mind at all. One of her hands was on Yuki's neck and her other hand on his chest, leaning in.

"WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER OR WILL WE HAVE TO BREAK YOU UP?"

"Do you mind if I have a little privacy with her?" Yuki asked, a glare made its way to them.

"Oh we will**. After **you tell us what you are gonna do to her," Kiara then added, "And what happened before we came,"

"We would like a moment if you please." Yuki said again, "And we'd like to not answer your questions for this time."

A vein throbbed her head, "WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A –"

Rin clamped a hand over her mouth as Kisa tried to hold her back from behind. Rin gave a wink to Tohru's way and gave her a look that said, you'll-tell-us-what-happened-and-what's-gonna-happen-later look. Tohru just smirked and nodded.

They dragged an annoyed Kiara out of the room and close the door, leaving what Yuki and Tohru were about continue.

When they were out, Kiara cursed silently, "That little !#$&." Rin rolled her eyes. Her gaze traveled back downstairs and smirked, "Hey Kiara, Kisa. How about we join back to the party? I'm sure our guests must be waiting."

The two smiled slyly and followed. "Let's entertain them for the time being."

"And I know the perfect thing…" Rin trailed off. Kiara backed away to a wall, suspiciously looking at her, "What do you have planned?" Kiara asked. The longhaired beauty just smiled innocently with a pout, "Oh, you'll see pretty soon, but I need a little help. Do you mind?"**

* * *

**

Sohma

"I swear, when I see those girls again, I'll make them sorry for doing this," Hiro growled under his breath. Momiji just kept on giggling, "But Hiro, you can't even beat them! Haha, how do you except to get of there?"

Hiro scowled and glared at the cute rabbit. He was already drenched and the cold air wasn't making it better. _'Stupid girl whoever did this to me,'_ he grimly thought. Hatori just shut his eyes annoyingly, wondering again how he got into this.

"Momiji," he finally spoke, "Untie me, if you mind,"

The yellow rabbit's perked up and did as he was told; Hatori adjusted his clothes. Hiro send a fierce glare to him, "And why not untie me?" he inquired.

"Because!" he said in hyper mode with a giggle.

"Because?" Hiro gritted his teeth.

"Just because!"

"AARRGHH! YOU STUPID RABBIT!"

"Oh, c'mon. He's not that bad. He's much cuter than you, that's for sure," a new voice interjected.

"Huh?"

They all looked at where the voice came from. They watched as a girl walked down the stairs elegantly. Her black red dress fitted her body well, a dirty expression printed on her face. "What are you wearing, Hakaru?"

She swirled around in her dress, a fake smile spreading her lips, "It's this beautiful dress I found this in a closet,"

'_When did she start talking to us? She's getting weirder,'_ Hiro claimed in his thoughts.

"I assume that cutie, Haru, told you about the story of this house…has he not?"

"Yes," Hatori replied calmly, noticing the strange act. _'This is too troublesome. Whatever that woman got up her sleeve I don't care.'_

Momiji jumped on Kiara and embraced her tight, "You look soo pretty!"

She laughed and patted his head, stepping away from him, "Thank you, Momiji." She then said teasingly with a dirty grin, "See, little brat? He's so much cuter then you, might I add, a better personality. He isn't the kind to cheat on his girlfriend or lie all the time, is he?" A smug smirk tugged her lips.

"He isn't the kind, ane-san. That would be Hiro-_chan_,"

Shivers went down his spine and his skin froze. That tone of voice as she said his name…was different and he hadn't heard it up until now._ 'K-Kisa? What is happening now? I don't need more insults,'_

"Oh? But aren't you the kind of guy that always insults people?" Kisa said, faking an innocent look, as if answering his thoughts. Her face darkened to a more daring look, her eyes darkening with unpredictable motives and actions.

"Oh, shut up,"

"See what I mean? Isn't that mean to say to your ex girlfriend who broke up with you?"

Hiro growled.

Kisa rolled her eyes, "Oh please, at least contain your anger. It's disturbing to watch,"

"You are such a –"

She shot him a daggered look; he closed his mouth. A bright smile formed her lips, "Well, Hiro-chan," music suddenly came on, "Care to dance?" Before he could answer, she grabbed his hand and continued to dance together.

"You know, the story of the house here, right?" he nodded, "Since I'm in the mood, may I retell the story?" He swirled her around before retrieving her back in his arms.

"YES! I LOVE SCARY STORIES!" Momiji chimed.

Kisa giggled, "Alright. There was once a happy couple that lived in this house, they were young, but they managed. He gave her this house to live together in after their honeymoon." The music changed to a daunting tone, "But as they years passed, the man soon was consumed in his work and forgot about his wife,"

She spun herself out of his arms and let go of the grip on his hands. She took a step back in the dimness, as if the darkness was consuming her. "He didn't know that his wife was weeping sorrowfully. Then the day came when she had enough,"

Hiro stretched his arm out, trying to reach her, but no avail. She continued, "Just about she was going to kill herself; someone else did the favor. Her scream could not be heard; her love was not their. As she died, tears fell down from her face, smiling sadly and saying, 'This is the best thing that ever happened to me. At least the place I'm going is much brighter,"

Kiara couldn't hide back her laughter, Kisa just shut her eyes and clamped a hand over her mouth, "Ane-san, it's only getting better," Tears pinched Kiara's eyes, a grin wiping her lips, unable to contain her laughter.

"Kisa?"

"The man finally found his wife's dead body in their bed, wearing her wedding gown. He wept for his whole life, trying to beg her to forgive himself…than the same person who murdered his wife returned…..seeking for more death,"

Hiro shivered.

Kisa emerged from the darkness and walked slowly around him.

"The person did the same thing and the husband replayed his wife's actions. Screaming, his love was no longer with him to help and pain," Kisa recited, holding up a rose. "Later…the police found the man in his bed, the same position as his deceased wife with his tux on…the murder still leaves…and will return to this has for more,"

She threw the rose to him, a dangerous sensual smile crept her lips. "And guess what? This is the same place, same day and same time, that both died here,"

"YAY! WE'LL MEET GHOSTS!"

"Not really, Momiji," the same dangerous smile, "Only the killer will come back here,"

Shivers went down their spines, their face darkened scarily, excluding Hatori.

'_Wow, Kisa-chan is really good at this. I admit, she's kinda scaring me as well,'_ Kiara thought, amused at Kisa's skills. She felt movement beside her, disturbed; she looked at her palm, her face slowly darkening. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Momiji embraced Hiro tight; he did the same, afraid of the scream. Kisa sweatdropped, her mouth twitching. "The same scream from the wife…" Hiro put his hands on his ear, refusing to listen.

**BANG**

**CRASH**

**SCREAM**

**FALL**

Kiara stood up, a strand of a golden lock falling to her face; her shoulders slumped and head down, _'Damn insects…'_ Her clothes were partly ripped from the nail she encountered; scratch marks traced her arms and bruises from trying to get the bug off her. "Ah."

"Here…is the deceased wife of the man,"**

* * *

Tohru**

Tohru pulled away from Yuki's aching lips on hers. "What was that?" Yuki leaned his forehead on hers, his eyes focusing on her own before traveling down to her lips. "…Nothing. Probably Kisa just scaring them,"

Tohru tilted her head, teasing him, letting him groan. "We've done enough kisses for now, Yuki-kun," she placed a finger to his lips. "I need to finish my work. You weren't in the plan,"

He frowned.

She giggled, "But you are my love, aren't you not?" He responded with a gentle kiss. "Alright than," Tohru managed to slip away from his grip and closed the door but not without giving him a wink.

Yuki smiled and leaned against the wall, shaking his head.

Tohru's delicate hand made contact with the stair rail, her palm careful not to touch it before pausing the see the action. Kiara was scowling at Hiro; Kisa was standing next to her, a somewhat confused yet innocent look. _'What happened to Kiara's clothes?'_ she glanced around, _'I left Shigure up there. Yuki is probably gonna appear somewhere near Hatori…Rin is just watching….Haru's probably in the hallways….where's Kyo and Kagura?'_

"Oi,"

Everyone suddenly looked at her way, surprised. Tohru leaned on the stair case, still on the second floor, "Where's Kyo and Kagura?" That seemed to catch their attention, they glanced around. Rin, still disguised, jumped down. "I'll look for them," Tohru nodded, approved.

When Rin left, everyone stayed silent, as if waiting for her next words. "Well….what do we have here?"

Hiro scowled at her, fists clenching and shaking. Momiji beamed, "Tohru! We just heard scary stories of this house! It was scary and fun!" Tohru gave him a rare smile. "That's good,"

Kiara looked at her, a hint in her eyes before appearing next to Tohru. Everyone blinked. Yuki emerged from the darkness in the other hallways, half dragging a beaten up Haru. He looked at Tohru, "What happened to him?"

Kiara spoke up, "I guess three girls against him….he couldn't take that much damage,"

Yuki glared, she glared back.

"Chill, Sohma," Tohru said, "He's gonna be alright. Now, where was I? Oh yes…so, I guess Kisa and the girls entertained you guys for the time when I was gone?"

Kisa went up to Tohru and clutched her sleeve, eager to tell her. Tohru gave her a smile before turning back to the Sohma's, with a devious smile. "I guess so." Kiara said, composing her clothes.

"I'm guessing you all enjoyed our little games?"

They all glared at her.

"Well, that was only the game of who survived for the next round. I'm guessing you all did, with the exception of Haru," she continued, "This is just the beginning of the game, Sohma's."

* * *

Rin roamed the hallways, careful to hide her self in the dark not to get caught by any surprises. When she heard a soft 'thud' she backed against the wall and looked of her shoulder before her eyes went wide with surprise.

Apparently, Kagura had slipped against the wall, bringing Kyo down with her in his arms. She leaned against his chest as he stroked her hair before resting his hand on her cheek. He gave her a smile which she returned, blushing.

_At least I saw this soft side of Kyo. Better get back._

She froze suddenly, remembering their position with another person with her.

…_Haru…_

* * *

"It's simple really. All you people will have to do is, well, catch us." Tohru explained shrugging.

They all, excluding her comrades, stared at her, "I'm sorry, Honda-san," Hatori finally spoke, closing his eyes, "I don't follow,"

Rin appeared next to Tohru, whispering something to her ear before a mysterious smile crept to her lips. "Ah." She cast her a worried glance, Rin just shrugged.

"What happened to Kyo and Kagura-nii?" Hiro asked cautiously.

"Oh? What's the point in telling you? It's part of our little game we're about to explain."

Hiro growled. Yuki gave her a secret worried look, she winked that said, 'Don't worry,' He nodded.

"Explain." Kisa advanced towards the hallways on the other side, the darkness consuming her. "What the-?" The Sohma's watch confusedly as each one of them slowly walked away.

"Her parts done. About our little game...we have left small clues around the house in secret places. As you know, this is a very big house, so it may be difficult. We won't cheat or anything, we'll be just moving around a little places. If you hear a small creak or noise, that'll be a signal of us moving. You can find us, but as you know," a smirk twitch her lips, "we're very tricky. So watch out."

"What is exactly the point of finding you? We might not want to play," Hiro interjected, quickly clamping a hand over Momiji's mouth. "Well?"

"Simple…you won't be able leave." Tohru said, walking down the stairs and disappeared in the darkness where Haru scouted. Her hair softly brushed against Yuki, he watched as she left. She turned while walking, giving him a soft smile.

'_How she used to smile…'_

Hiro didn't say anything but try to twist the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. When he rattled the doors, it thudded against the wall. He cursed silently.

"We each have a key for every room that opens either the front door, back door, sliding door to the pool and out the backyard and lastly, a secret room." Rin and Kiara leaned against each other, back to back. Rin moved away, letting Kiara crash down to the fall.

"Sorry." Rin jumped down to the first floor before striding off to a hallway that neither Sohma's investigated.

"Get it?"

"What secret room?"

"One of you will surely see it. After you locate on of us…you'll have a surprise. Well, let the games begin," Kiara jogged to the direction of where Tohru first left, with Shigure, and let the hallways take her.

The Sohma's sighed and groaned in displeasure, "Do we gotta play?" Hiro complained. Hatori didn't speak but calmly walk to the direction of Rin. Haru woke up soon and Yuki quickly explained.

Yuki went to Tohru's direction. Haru searched for Kiara while Momiji and Hiro looked for Kisa. _'I have a bad feeling…'_ Hiro thought.

The girls smirked, hiding in the shadows and watched themselves separated to find each other, thinking,

_Catch me…if you can._

**

* * *

TBC**

**So sorry for the late update! Just a late two or one month, ne? I don't think many people reviewed last chappy…that's why I didn't update early! Please review after you read a chapter so I'll be happy and update sooner! Well, looks like the games has begun. REVIEW!**

**Chapter 10 – Risky Encounters**

**The game has just begun and the girls are giving the guys a hard time. They aren't gonna make it easy. But when one of the girls discovers a secret of a secret relationship…there's competition. Romance begins to heat up as well for Yuki+Tohru, Rin+Haru+Kiara.**


End file.
